Get Your Game On
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: From the slums of Domino City one duelist was able to attend the well known school Duel Academy and leave his mark as the best duelist in the academy meeting friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone AWF101 with a story based on the anime on the card game that I have played for a long time Yugioh hope you all enjoy this as much as I like this anime and card game. Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC!**

Bold- text

"Bold"normal talking

 _(Bold)-thoughts  
_  
 **Chapter 1 start**

In Domino city where duels are a normal everyday occurrence where everyone's battle is a game. But in the slums of the city it's an actual battle of survival for in the slums are many gangs who uses duels as a way to label themselves as the best in town have caused havoc and mayhem. The people are afraid to even enjoy a simple card game without seeing a gang member on their backs. This all changed when someone moved into the town no one knows where he came from or knows who he is, since then he's been the town hero beating all the gang members growing a fear towards them and only fools dare to mess with him.

"Hey come on man have mercy it was mistake alright I mean I was just joking with you can't you just let it slide?"a stranger asked with a slight panic can be heard from his voice and being a member of a duel gang hoping the stranger will have mercy holding his cards on his hands while on his left arm is the standard duel disk. The person in front of him said nothing. He wears a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long wrapped sleeves, black gloves, and a frilled white cravat. The outfit combines victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. On his head is a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the yellow sign stretched over its bottom.

On his left arm is a duel disk that resembled a revolver where his cards are and on his cards are placed where the bullets should be **(1.)**. On the front are two cards set with on front have come the life. One resembled a giant mechanical spider while the other looked like a cyber soldier with two blades at his side.

" **Not a chance now Omega finish it."** The masked man ordered as the mechanical spider launched a missile right at the trembling duelist causing the duelist the yell in fright and caused him to be pushed to wall knocking him out. The two monsters disappeared and the masked man deactivated his duel disk putting his cards back and forming it back into a gun and placed it on his holster. He began walking towards the knockout gang member but stopped as he heard something with wheels arriving. He turned around and saw a limousine blocking the exit and someone came out of the car.

It was an adult with brown hair and blue eyes having a stoic look on his face wearing a long white sleeveless KaibaCorp-designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under and extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins. In his arm he's carrying a metal briefcase.

" **Well what do you know? What's the great Seto Kaiba doing here in the middle of the worst part of town? Shouldn't you be on your tower going on and on about how your going to beat Yugi over and over again?** " The masked man asked Kaiba making him to glare the masked man.

"I know who you are Zero and I've come to make you a deal." Kaiba told Zero.

" **And why does it have to deal with me?"** Zero asked Kaiba .

"I want you to join my duel academy to be an example on the new students and the experienced ones as well to keep them on their feet." Kaiba sorting the deal.

" **I see and what's in it for me to join this little club of yours?"** Zero wondered and Kaiba responded.

"Giving you a decent challenge for it must be tiring for you fighting with bullies every day." Kaiba said as both looked at the knocked out gangster.

" **You got a point there fine I'll join."** Zero agreed to Kaiba's deal he walked towards him and handed him the briefcase. Zero opened it and saw that it was a standard duel disk making him stare at Kaiba.

"Even though you have a duel disk do you think no one will know about a masked man with a duel disk as a gun." Kaiba asked Zero making him sigh.

"After you enter you can do what you want use your own disk if you want I don't care just get it done freshman." And with that Kaiba went back to his limo and left leaving only Zero with the case. Closing the case Zero left the scene getting ready to leave.

 **Scene change**

Zero walking around town but now with under a new attire. He now wears a long black trench coat hanging by his neck as a cape with black pants and boots with a black shirt. On his pants are two belts one is his normal belt and the other is a holster for his disk. On his left hand is a black full glove with the standard duel disk with his deck attached to his arm. While his right hand is a fingerless glove. Without his mask he has black hair and blue eyes and was deep in thought as he walked to the park.

" _Now there's gotta be a better reason as to why he seeked me out what could it be?"_ Thinking too much he accidentally crashed into someone and fell on his back.

"Ow sorry I didn't know where I was looking at I was thinking too much." He apologized and the person helped him up.

"It's alright." The man said and he saw that he had a duel disk and a card.

"So your a duelist am I right what's your name?" The man asked him.

"Name's Shiro I was in a heading to the that academy entrance exam to get in." Shiro told him as the man reached to a black box and pulls something out.

"Here something tells me that you'll need this." the man told him as he gave Shiro the card and he took a good look at the card and was confused.

"Dark Magician Girl? Wait a minute this is." Shiro looked up only to see that he was alone in the middle of a park with the card in hand. Then he felt someone tapping his shoulder as he turned around and saw none other than Dark Magician Girl waving at him. Shiro stared at her but he shook his head.

"Not right now I got too much to deal with, I'll deal with this later." Shiro on a hurry continued to run as he ran off the monster disappeared. Soon he arrived to a large building that looked like a massive dome. At the front of the building were a group of people in a table waiting for people to enter the academy. Shiro arrived and sigin himself in and was let inside the building. Inside he saw many duels taking place some were wearing blue coats meaning that they must be teachers dueling the new students.

"Alright I'm in now what to do guess I'll wait till it's my turn." Shiro planed out and took a seat in one of the lower seats seeing many of the duels that were going on. Time passed and Shiro was getting a bit bored.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" Shiro looked and saw a boy with teal hair and yellow eyes with glasses wearing a blue coat with black pants and shoes.

"Sure it's free name's Shiro what's yours?" Shiro letting the person sit next to him introducing himself.

"Thanks names Syrus." Syrus introduced himself and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you now let's see who's next." Shiro and Syrus resumed looking at the exams. At the lower part of the station were many teachers and proctors examining all the ones who passed to enter the academy.

"Looks like we have a good amount of students for the new year." One proctor amazed by those who passed.

"Yes indeed." another impressed as well, one teacher closed his book and was about to stand and leave but was stopped.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but there's two applicants that are left and one of them requires a special kind of exam Mr. Crowler." One of the security guards told the teacher making him mad.

"Did you just call me Mr.?" Crowler asked the security members making him flinch.

"Oh sorry I'm new here Ms." The security told Crowler making him even more mad.

"I got a Phd in dueling I deserve to be called doctor thank you now tell the two applicants that they'll just have to come back next year." Crowler told the man what to do.

"But one of them arrived for a while now." He tried to reason with him but got no result.

"I don't care if he's been waiting for hours tell him to come back next year. What kind of person requires a special kind of duel anyway?" Crowler told him ready to leave.

"Come on Doctor we have enough time to for a few more duels." One of the teachers begged him to accept it but Crowler shook his head.

"Yes and one of them has been patient for his duel let him take a shot." Another proctor begged causing Crowler to growl.

"I don't care!" Crowler cried out only to hear a phone ringing.

"Hello and who dares to call-" Crowler angrily asked only for it to stop

" **Its Sheppard."** Sheppard called Crowler making him do a one eighty.

"Aw Chancellor Sheppard how are you." Crowler asked having a smile on his face.

 **"Just calling to be sure that everything is going well don't wanna repeat on what happened last year when you cut a THIRD of our student applicants for a pathetic reason what was it for calling you mr. or mrs. I don't care just make sure that everyone gets a fair shot."** Chancellor Sheppard reminded Crowler making him lose his smile.

"Oh absolutely chancellor." Crowler about to hang up but was soon interrupted once more.

" **One more thing Seto Kaiba has notified me about a special student he recommended to me so I want to know what he's capable of and I want you to duel him given that your flaunting around with the title of doctor understand."** Sheppard told him making Crowler take a deep breath.

"Very well chancellor. Furry chinned windbag" Crowler mumbled the last part as he then hanged his phone up and walked away.

" _Doesn't he realize that we have enough talentless flunkies in this academy? But he's the boss and if this duelist so special then I'll give him a good one."_ Crowler thought to himself.

"So who will be his dueling proctor and which deck will we use on him." A proctor asked him.

"Oh don't worry about that, Chancellor Sheppard told me to duel him in any way I want so I will pick the deck now if you excuse I got a duel to prepare for." Crowler soon walked off getting ready.

Back with the students Shiro was still seeing more duels going on with two new friends he has made already. One of them was called Bastion Misawa where he managed to win his own duel getting himself to enter the academy.

"From the looks of things I guess we are almost done with the entrance but if I recall I haven't seen you duel yet Shiro." Bastion commented.

"Yes but I have a feeling I it will soon be my turn." Shiro predicted.

"Well I know you'll make it Shiro then we'll can go together to the academy." Syrus commented. They three soon heard panting and turned around seeing someone arrive being late. The boy was a teenager with a black school jacket and pants with a red shirt. He has brown eyes and hair with the top spot is light brown.

"Made it in time for the exams hey, your that guy I saw who finished their duel with that ring card right you might just be the second best duelist in this place." The teen told Bastion making both Bastion and Shiro stare at him.

"If i'm second best then whos the first?" Bastion asked and the boy pointed at himself.

"Me Jaden Yuki the next king of games!" Jaden pointed at himself making Shiro look back at the duels till an announcement appeared.

" **Will Shiro Kirigaya please report to exam field number 4."** The speaker announced and Shiro stood up and began cracking his knuckles and began to stretch.

"About time now mr. Wannabe King Of Games let me show how its done." Shiro walked towards his place. Jaden stared at him but was confused for he was seeing someone on Shiro's shoulders he then cleaned his eyes seeing nothing there.

On sitting with the other students there was on wearing a blue and white coat with another group of people wearing the same coat as his.

"Well look at that Chazz there's we got another rookie I bet he doesn't stand a chance who's he's dueling." One student with blue hair and glasses commented seeing who was called up.

"Not to mention look who he's dueling." Another with spiky brown hair pointed out seeing that it was Crowler to be his opponent.

"Then he ain't got a chance if he's going against Crowler and if he somehow wins then he has to deal with me the Chazz Princeton way." The leader of the group Chazz commented hoping that this duel will go quick. On top of the stance were two other students who were wearing the same blue color uniforms while one was a female and the other a male wearing a white and blue uniform.

"That isn't fair he's going up against a teacher that amateur doesn't stand a chance." The female looked at the guy arriving.

"You're too soft Alexis, I wonder if Crowler will summon his monster stashed in somewhere in his deck." The male student commented seeing the duel about to start.

Shiro arrived to his field and he saw Crowler wearing something that seemed to be a large duel disk that looked like a guitar given that Crowler is holding it.

"All right test time so would you kindly give me your name." Crowler asked Shiro and nodded.

"Shiro, Shiro Kirigaya sir." Shiro introduced himself.

"Very well Shiro I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler department of chair of techniques at the academy." Dr. Crowler introduced himself as well.

"So you're a doctor I thought you were some ugly mascot that they kept cause they felt bad for you." Shiro taunted making Crowler growl in anger.

"Just get ready for your match slacker duel vest on." Crowler activated his vest and pulled out his cards. Shiro instinctively was about to reach for his holster but then realized he came without his own disk so he activated his standard disk and pulled out his cards and had a determined look on his face.

"What you're not going to ask about how I got this vest I can tell you if you want?" Crowler taunted to Shiro who still had that look on his face.

"I don't care so shut up get your cards ready and let's duel." Shiro called him out.

Shiro LP:4000

Crowler LP:4000

"Fine I'll go first as your examiner and don't tell me what to do you slacker." Crowler looked at his hand and had a smile on his face.

" _Now since I'm using my own personal deck instead of those test ones I'll fail that brat and send him home in no time."_ Crowler thinking of a strategy and now began his move.

"Now first I'll put two cards face down on the field but then I'll play the spell card heavy storm letting me destroy every spell and trap card on the field." Crowler activated his card causing a gust of wind to appear destroying the two facedown cards on the field showing that they looked like some sort of statue.

"Now the effect activates." Crowler told Shiro as two golden serpents rise from the ground and growled at Shiro. Back at the stands the trio were staring at the duel and Syrus was confused.

"Could someone tell me what just happened?" Syrus asked and Bastion nodded.

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler played on the field were called _Statue Of The Wicked,_ a special trap that creates a special trap that creates a token monster when its destroyed." Bastion explained to the teal haired teen. With the group with Chazz were also surprised.

"With a card like that there's no way that it's in any of the test decks so this must be that Crowler must be using his own deck." the blue haired kid figured that Crowler isn't playing around.

"Then this is over no rookie can beat the deck of a expert of like Dr. Crowler what do you think Chazz?" the other student asked Chazz who was enjoying it.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing this he's going to mop the floor with that noob I only wish all the proctors do this to everyone." Chazz enjoying see how this will end. At the stands some of the students quickly found out what's going on.

"What a snob beating someone with their best cards." Alexis unpleased by the result.

Back in the duel Crowler has all the pieces set to end it.

"Now I sacrifice my two tokens so I can summon my Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler placed his card on the field. Everyone were gasping at the shock while Shiro had a non expression look on his face as a rusted mechanical monster appeared standing behind Crowler laughing as he managed to bring his best monster.

"So he did managed to bring the legendary card Crowler has." Alexis amazed by the monster on the field.

"Yet look at the other guy face he doesn't have a care in the world for what he brought to his field. He must have something good." The male student wondered if Shiro has a plan on his turn.

"Now I end my turn but next turn you will lose what now slacker scared?" Crowler ending his turn.

Crowler LP:4000

Monster: Ancient Gear Golem LV8 atk: 3000 def: 3000

Shiro LP:4000

Shiro took a deep breath and put his head down.

"Oh what's this scared already don't be, this is the most top dueling school in the country some people aren't cut for-." Crowler was then interrupted as Shiro then began to laugh out loud.

"Is something funny?" Crowler asked not liking this manner.

"You call yourself a doctor well then you sure made a big mistake now watch as I destroy your golem." Shiro pointed at Crowler making everyone talk.

"What how can there be a way?" Alexis wondered.

"Lets see what he has in mind." The male blue haired student seeing how if it's a bluff or not.

"First I draw a card now I activate the spell card Fissure." Shiro drew a card and then activated his spell card making Crowler panic.

"What then that means." Crowler quickly realizing what's going to happen.

"That's right Fissure lets me pick and destroy one monster in my opponent's side of the field with the lowest Atk and the only one in your field is your Ancient Gear Golem!" Shiro announced as the ground began to shake and two arms appeared and grabbed the golem to the graveyard.

"Oh no!" Crowler screamed seeing his strongest card get destroyed by a pathetic spell.

"That's not all I play my second spell card Double Summon this card lets me normal summon two monsters on one turn so ladies and gents let me introduce to you Shock Trooper (1500/1000) **(2)** and Magitek Axeman model 1(2000/1600) **(3)** both in attack mode." Shiro summon his two monsters on the field. One monster looked like mechanical soldier with both his arms taking a fighting position wearing what seems to be a knights outfit. The second monster was a monster who is also appears as a machine soldier with an axe on one hand wearing an knights guard as well.

"Not just all since I have Magitek Axeman model 1 in the field I can special summon Axeman model 2( **4)** (2600/2000) in attack mode." Shiro activated his monster effect and brought another monster out. It looks like model 1 but this time it holds heavy armor and a helmet holding the axe with both hands.

"No way he brought three monsters in one turn where did this guy come from?" Alexis surprised by how's Shiro's doing in his first turn by not just destroying Crowler's best monster but bringing three monsters in one turn.

"What do you think Zane?" Alexis asked Zane.

"This is interesting he knows the effects on his monsters well seems that he has experience in dueling before." Zane seeing the effects on one of these monsters are like a cyber monster. Back with Syrus, Bastion, and Jaden were all in shock seeing how his first turn is going.

"Whoa three monsters in one turn that's awesome!" Jaden getting himself hyped on hoping that he'll get to duel him.

With Chazz he was impressed that this one guy managed to destroy Crowler's monster and now he can attack directly but still he won't stand a chance against him.

"Though they won't be here for long for I sacrifice Axeman 1 and 2 so I can Special summon Phantom **(5)** (0/0)." Shiro sacrificed his two metal monsters as both took a knee and bowed down as and were sucked in a hole of darkness only for a moan and a hand to come out as something came floating around. It was a monster wearing a long, tattered, white with black sleeves decorated by a flame-like pattern cloak from the waist down. It has a long, pointed hood and it does not seem to have a face or body of any kind. Only its clawed, five-fingered hands are visible, but even they seem to be wrapped in the cloak giving it a ghost like appearance.

Phantom Attack: 0 Def: 0

Shock trooper Attack: 1500 Def: 1000

Chazz laughed out loud getting everyone's attention.

"What a joke you gave up two monsters for one that has absolutely nothing what a idiot." Chazz laughed getting the others to doubt.

"Interrupt me again you punk and I'll get you next after mascot over here!" Shiro called Chazz out making Chazz to growl. Meanwhile Zane was staring at the duel and was in deep in thought.

" _A monster like that must be bound to have a very special ability."_ Zane thought seeing the two monsters on the field.

"Now since it's still my turn I activate my Phantom's special effect once it's in the field I can pick one monster from either one one of our graveyards and it will gain its attack and defense similar to the monster so you can guess which one doc." Shiro told Crowler who looked pale. 

"Then that means he can use Crowler's own monster to steal its effect this is a most interesting card I have never heard of it before." Bastion amazed hearing such a card with that effect.

"The only monster I have in my graveyard is oh no!" Crowler began to sweat heavily.

"That's right Phantom copy the stats of his Ancient Gear Golem." Shiro told and Phantom began to get a massive boost from Crowler's own monster.

"Now I activate my Shock Troopers special effect I can roll a die and the number of the die is the number of life points you lose directly." Shiro activating Troopers effect as a cyber dice began to roll out and Crowler hoping it won't be a high number and the dice stopped at a number five.

"Thank you lady luck now you get five hundred points directly." Shiro stated and Crowler got a massive shock seeing that he lost a bit of life points.

Crowler LP: 4000-500=3500

Crowler was still standing even though from he took a direct hit.

"You'll pay for that you brat." Crowler threaten him.

"As if now Shock Trooper attack him directly." Shiro commanded and Shock Trooper jumped close to Crowler and exploded making him scream in pain.

Crowler LP: 3500-1500=2000

"Now Phantom end it with your dark scythe attack!" Phantom nodded as it floated towards Crowler with a scythe blade in hand and gave him a non vertical slash making Crowler shout in pain once more.

Crowler LP: 2000-3000=0

Shiro LP: 4000 (WINNER)

Crowler fell down not believing what just happened seeing that he lost to a nobody.

"Wow he beat Crowler on his first turn wonder if he'll make it to obelisk at the academy?" Alexis impressed by how quickly the duel went out for beating someone like Crowler.

"That could be the case either way I think I found a decent challenge." Zane observing Shiro and his monsters who were disappearing and made his duel disk be put on standby.

"Now that I passed I guess that means that I made it to the academy right." Shiro asked with a smile knowing the answer causing Crowler to point at him.

"You will never make it to the academy for I certainly will not let you in you hear me you disrespectful brat." Crowler told Shiro swearing to him on never making him set one foot on that place.

"Oh I don't think so Crowler." A voice came behind them making Crowler angry.

"And who dares to make me change my mind?" Crowler turned around to see who was the one who said that only for him to pale as a ghost seeing none other than Seto Kaiba himself walking towards them making everyone gasp in awe.

"Seto Kaiba!? May I ask are you doing here if I may ask sir." Crowler asked trying to shake off the fright while rubbing his hands.

"Seto Kaiba? what's he doing here?" Syrus asked as in front of everyone is the one responsible for all of the academy.

"Whoa think he might duel me if I ask?' Jaden asked and Bastion gave him a strange look.

"I don't mean to be rude but he can beat you faster than you can make a combination in your deck." Bastion told Jaden as the trio stayed quiet seeing how this will go out.

"What's he doing here? He must have seen seen the duel and walked in to kick the slacker out of this place." Chazz mad at the fact that their teacher who was the best of the best got beaten so easily.

"The reason why I'm here is because due to what happened last year on your watch, if I remember you cut a third of the applicants for a pathetic reason and I wanted to see how's the student I recommended in your duel and I have no doubt that he earn my respect as a duelist but not as much but it's enough for my announcement." Kaiba explained as walked towards Shiro and grabbed his arm and began his announcement.

"On behalf of Duel Academy and on me I'm classifying Mr. Kirigaya to the rank of Obelisk." Kaiba announced making everyone talk.

"WHAT!" Crowler and Chazz yelled out hating that this guy made it to the highest rank all because he beat one teacher.

"No way he got lucky that must be the reason why he won it was a fluke." Chazz thinking the reasons how Shiro won the duel.

" _I can't have him be in Obelisk I'll be the laughing stock at the academy I must get rid of him somehow."_ Crowler swearing to himself on finding a way to get rid of him.

"Wow seems that this year will be very interesting." Alexis commented staring at Shiro and Zane began to leave.

"Where are you going Zane?" Alexis asked making him stop.

"I've seen enough I'm heading out." Zane explained and continued to leave the arena.

" _I hope Shiro will give me a decent challenge it's been a while since I've had a duel worth fighting for."_ Zane thought hoping he won't disappoint.

"Now that it's all said and done I congratulate and wish you the best of luck freshman." Kaiba shook Shiro's hand and Shiro nodded.

"Thank you I might need it." Shiro thanked Kaiba.

"With that deck of yours you won't need it and I hope that one day we might have a duel of our own." Kaiba assured him and then walked away leaving Shiro and Crowler still.

"I hope so too." Shiro said to himself and walked back to his group of friends ready for what's to come in the academy.

 **Timeskip**

On the plane Shiro, Syrus and Jaden who managed to get in easily by using his deck that is mostly elemental hero monsters even though it took a while Jaden finished the duel with his monster. Shiro was now looking at the airplane wondering how long will the ride take.

" **Attention new duel academy students if you all look outside your windows you'll see your new home away from home please don't shove ain't that a sight eh now fast your seat belts for we are about to land on the island."** The pilot announced making all the students look through the windows seeing a building there right next to a active volcano.

"Why is the school near an active volcano?" Shiro wondered out loud making Syrus and Jaden shake it off.

"Forget about it man it looks cool who wouldn't want to live next to a volcano." Jaden asked and Shiro thought for a moment and shook it off maybe it won't cause a major issue. The plane soon landed and everyone walked out of the plane and once they stepped out they were given their uniforms and were headed to the massive building where a massive screen was on top. Shiro walked in wearing his new long blue tailed coat and was wearing it like his old coat. Jaden and Syrus red uniforms with red shoes. The screen turned on and everyone saw a bald man with a goatee with a red coat and yellow shirt with a brown tie having a smile on his face.

" **Good morning and welcome my students I am Chancellor Sheppard headmaster here and welcome to Duel Academy all of you here are the best and brightest in the world now I want you all to get settled in you assigned dorms based on your ranks I think that you'll find them to be quite comfortable."** Sheppard introduced everyone to the academy and left everyone to head to their dorms while some stayed behind. Shiro still having his bags and a briefcase was at the entrance with the schools with a sort of device on his hands trying to find the dorms.

"Hey Syrus looks like I'm in the Slifer red dorm." Jaden told his best friend which rank he's in.

"I'm in as well looks like we're roommates." Syrus happy that his best friend is with him. Shiro and Bastion walked by only that he had a yellow uniform.

"Hey Bastion, Shiro are you guys in red too?" Jaden asked the two not clearly seeing the different colors in their coats.

"Well let me see yellow coat with yellow sleeves and yellow buttons I don't think so." Bastion told the two quickly realizing that it's a no.

"Oh I get it so thats why Sy and I are red." Jaden realizing the color in their uniforms.

"With me do I even have to explain the differences in the uniform alone." Shiro told the two pointing at his coat alone. They then heard everyone mumble and whisper among themselves. The four friends looked on and saw someone walking towards them. He wore a more professional version of the obelisk blue uniform. The man had a cold glare look on his face and no one saw Syrus look down with a depressed look in his face but Jaden while the man stopped towards them and stared at Shiro.

"You are Shiro Kirigaya right?" He asked Shiro and he nodded.

"My name is Zane and I have come to lead you to the Obelisk dorm rooms." Zane told Shiro and he nodded.

"Alright then lead the way." Shiro picked up his things and followed his fellow obelisk to where he will be staying. The road there has been quiet since there was nothing to talk about. They soon made it to the obelisk dorm room that gave the look of royalty with the roof being being blue and the walls white. The two walked passed the main lobby where a marble wall with the image of the mascot Obelisk The Tormentor. They kept walking and stopped in front of a white door.

"Here's your room take a look inside." Zane told Shiro and opened the door seeing his new room and he dropped his bags on the floor. The room was about queen sized with a normal sized bed the walls were blue while the top was white and a small chandelier on top, a small table with two chairs, a dresser with a closet next to it and finally a big window having the beach view where he can see the ocean.

"Wow this place is way better than my old home." Shiro stepped forward taking the view in and stared at the window.

"And why's that?" Zane asked Shiro and he looked back at Zane.

"It was the cheapest deal I could've afford the room was old and looked close to break down a small window and the only thing I had for a bed was a hammock." Shiro told Zane while Shiro sat at his new bed. Zane headed out and looked back at him.

"I'll step out then I'll show you around the area for the obelisks." Zane was about to step out but Shiro called him.

"Hey why are you doing all this for me?" Shiro asked Zane waiting for an answer.

"Just get your things packed." Zane closed the door leaving Shiro alone in his room. He then began to unpack his things with the first thing he did was that he put his briefcase under his bed and put all his clothes on his closet and drawers. He was soon done packing and walked out heading to the main lobby he saw many people wearing the same coats and Zane standing and was soon standing towards him.

"Now let's continue but first may I ask you a question if I may?" Zane asked.

"And what may that question be?" Shiro raised an eyebrow at the question.

"May I see your best card if I be so bold?" Zane asked and Shiro shrugged seeing no harm and pulled out his deck and took out his card and gave it to Zane who was surprised but didn't show it.

"How did you get this card?" Zane asked Shiro knowing only one person has this card.

"Let's just say someone trusted me with this and let's keep it at that." Shiro told Zane.

"Now why don't you show me your best card seems fair." Shiro asked Zane and nodded and he gave his card to Shiro and was interested in it.

" _Cyber End Dragon hmm if this had a higher attack it could've beat my."_ Shiro then gave his card back as well did Zane.

"Now then shall we continue on seeing everything else in this place." Zane planning to finish showing him the place and explained about the three ranks of the school with Obelisk being highest while Slifer is the lowest of the low. Shiro didn't like the idea of the ranking system but it was not in a position to speak so. The walked towards a huge arena that belonged to them for duels and to practice. They were close towards the entrance and heard voices inside.

"Face it chump I bet it was luck that you made it to this academy seems right that you're in the slifer red you slacker." Shiro heard the voice of someone who's arrogant and he was right. It was a teen with spiky black hair wearing the same Obelisk blue coat with a black shirt.

"Last time I remember didn't Yugi muto beat Kaiba's own monster that was Obelisk with Slifer and won." Shiro making himself known seeing Jaden and Syrus at the entrance smiled but Syrus stopped seeing Zane next to Shiro.

"Well lookie here you're the one who beat Crowler and his legendary monster." Chazz seeing Shiro standing next to his friends.

"Is everyone still talking about that I thought that's something that you can do daily in this place." Shiro asked wondering how many people in this school knows what happened between the two.

"Speaking of which where is that mascot I haven't seen him since I got here?" Shiro asked not seeing the failed mascot called Doctor around this school.

"I say that it was just by pure luck that you beat Crowler let's prove it here and now." Chazz tempted Shiro.

"Here and now." Shiro close to get his deck ready for a fight while Chazz smiled.

"Bring it punk." Chazz taunted.

"Now wait a minute Shiro I called dibs for dueling this guy." Jaden told Shiro and Shiro stared at the two and step back.

"Well since I'm patient I can wait." Shiro told the two and Jaden gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright thanks." Jaden thanked him.

"Hmph fine this will be an easy duel and a fast one at that." Chazz said with an arrogant tone. Shiro looked behind him but saw that Zane disappeared somewhere thinking he might be able to stop the fight but guess not.

"This sure is a motley crew." Everyone turned around and saw someone walking towards them. It was a girl with dirty blonde hair which is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has hazel eyes and wears what looks like the female version of the male Obelisk uniform consisting of a blue skirt combined with a belt colored in a light blue hue, blue boots, a sleeveless jacket made of white colored fabric with some blue marks around the collar and on the front side in chest level showing off her D cup breasts. Shiro was the last person to turn around and both made a small blush as they stared at each others eyes but she shrugged it off.

"Hey Alexis came to see me to mop the floor with my two friends Shiro and Jaden here it'll be quick." Chazz insisted on Alexis.

"Yeah quick to get your ass kicked that is." Shiro mumbled scratching his head making Alexis to smile but quickly dropped it.

"No I'm here to remind you of the obelisk welcome dinner is about to start." Alexis reminded Chazz making him and his small group leave the arena leaving only Alexis with Shiro, Jaden and Syrus in the arena.

"Sorry about that, hope that Chazz didn't rub you the wrong way all of us obelisks aren't that bad. He just like that with slifers." Alexis apologized to the two slifers.

"Ah don't worry about it those types never bother me anyway besides I know that Shiro is way better than those jerks." Jaden patted Shiro on the back.

"So you're the one everyone talked about the school I saw your duel with Crowler it was amazing." Alexis complemented Shiro.

"Thanks though to be fair I wanted to make the duel go quick so I didn't want to see his face any longer." Shiro explained making Alexis smile.

"Well I hope we get to duel each other soon it will be an awesome duel." Alexis offered and Shiro nodded.

"I take you up on that now if you excuse us we are about to run for our lives cause I don't want to be late for that dinner." Shiro stated and soon ran to their own dorms for the big welcome dinner.

 **Timeskip**

Night arrived as the welcoming dinner has just finished and Shiro never had anything that good. Once he went in he saw Crowler with a glass but quickly dropped it and spilled his drink when he remembered that Shiro will be in the exact same dorm the whole four years since then only one person didn't enjoy the welcoming dinner. Now everyone had finished and were inside their dorm rooms and began to fall asleep given the lights were off. Shiro stayed a bit late with his rooms lights are off and the moon were shining its light by the window while he's fixing his normal duel disk taking the pieces off and reassembling them putting them together.

"Guess that's the last piece of this now for me to get some rest." Shiro placed his disk with the belt on a drawer and was about to hit the bed but from his window he saw Jaden, Syrus, and surprisingly Bastion running towards where the arena for the obelisks were.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shiro asked while having a feeling he grabbed his belt with his deck and opened the window and ran towards where they're heading. He soon arrived and spotted Chazz with his little group having his disk ready to duel.

"Well well he showed up." Chazz ready to duel and Jaden smiled.

"You better believe it there's no way I would want to miss this." Jaden getting his disk and cards ready walked towards the center of the arena and quickly got ready. Shiro walked in front of everyone and took a seat in front.

"Here to watch your friend lose?" Chazz asked and Shiro yawned.

"No I came to see this before I go to sleep so hurry it up." Shiro explained and he growled but quickly forgot about it having a duel to win.

"Now lets see if it was luck that you even made it to this academy." Chazz taunted.

"Yeah well we're gonna find out something else like which one of us is really gonna become the next king of games." Jaden still having that smirk on his face.

"Yeah yeah also don't forget to give up your best card when you lose." Chazz having his cards ready.

"You as well now." Jaden also ready and their disks core blinked red.

"Duel/Duel!" Both called out letting the duel start.

Chazz LP:4000

Jaden LP:4000

"Alright I'll go first Slifer slacker." Chazz started by drawing a card and grabbed a different card.

"For my first move I summon Reborn Zombie (1000/1600) in defense mode." Chazz placed a his zombie monster kneeling in one knee with its arm crossed.

"And I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Chazz placed a card and it appeared in front of him.

"Well that's one way to start a duel but i'ma go a bit bigger, here I go. I play Polymerization to fuse elemental heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to bring out Elemental HERO Flame Wingman" (2100/1200)." Jaden started his move for being able to bring the monster that got him into the academy Chazz seeing this smiled knowing it would happened.

"I was hoping it would use that. I activate my trap Chthonian Polymer!" Chazz began to counter by using his trap and gave a dark aura.

"What Chthonian polymers stuff?" Syrus asked.

"I had a feeling you i'd find you guys here." Syrus and Shiro looked down seeing Alexis walking towards them.

"Oh hey Alexis and to answer your question that card allows you to take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one monster on your field." Shiro explained to them surprising them.

"How do you know about that card?" Alexis asked Shiro surprised that he knows about that card.

"Where I'm from people try to control each others monsters this is one of the few cards I seen being used so I now how to counter it." Shiro explained to them.

"But wait Jaden just summoned a fusion monster." Syrus realizing that Jaden is at a disadvantage right at the start.

"Now I sacrifice Reborn Zombie so that I can gain control of your wingman." Chazz declared as wingman went to Chazz side in the field.

"So predictable ever since you won your test you were talking non stop about your wingman I wanted to give it a shot." Chazz explained to Jaden.

"Still since wingman is special monster I can still normal summon a monster and so I summon Elemental HERO Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode." Jaden placed the only card in the field.

"Now it's my turn now rise Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400) and then Flame wingman attack his clayman!" Chazz began his attack while Wingman charged himself in flames and attacked clayman.

"And don't forget you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Chazz reminded him and took an direct attack.

Jaden LP:4000-800=3200

"Next up it's Chthonian soldier attack directly!" Chazz attacked once more at jaden's life points.

Jaden LP:3200-1200=2000

"You may have been a big shot back home but here your nothing but a slacker so I end my turn with a card facedown your move slacker." Chazz ended his turn already having an advantage and has the duel in the bag.

"Oh no what's Jaden going to do now he's about to lose?" Syrus worried about his friend.

"Calm down look at his face he's enjoying it." Shiro reassured him seeing Jaden smiling.

"He must be really enjoying it or going crazy." Alexis commented.

"Well lets see it his turn." Bastion alerted them.

"Alright I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman (1600/1400) now he attacks your soldier." Jaden started his attack and destroyed Chazz monster.

Chazz LP: 4000-400 = 3600 LP

As the monster got destroyed its blade appeared from the smoke and stabbed Jaden losing life points.

"Now Chthonian Soldier effect start for when it's destroyed you receive the same amount of damage as me." Chazz stated while Jaden was in pain from the attack.

Jaden LP: 2000-400=1600

"I set a card facedown and end my turn." Jaden ended his turn.

"Doesn't matter now cause I attack your life points with flame wingman." Chazz starting to attack and end the duel.

"Not so fast I activate my trap!" Jaden activated his face down card.

"A trap?" Chazz surprised by this.

"That card it's Mirror Gate." Syrus seeing what's the card.

"That means Jaden is still in the game. That card makes two monsters switch sides so wingman is back with Jaden." Alexis seeing Wingman going back Jaden side in the field while sparkman went with Chazz. The two soon collided making lightning appear.

"Now go Wingman." Jaden started his attack and destroyed Sparkman in pixels.

"No!" Chazz cried in pain.

Chazz LP: 3600- 500=3100

"Don't forget his special ability you take damage equal to the monster attack points." Jaden reminded Chazz as he took damage up front shouting in pain.

Chazz LP: 3100-1600=1500

"Alright beat him Jaden!" Syrus cheered his friend on.

"Nice move indeed." Bastion cheered on in his own way.

"That was nothing but luck slifer slacker I activate Chthonian Blast to destroy your Flame Wingman and inflict damage to you equal to half the ATK your monster.

Jaden: 1600 - 1050= 550 LP

"Aw man." Jaden seeing his best card destroyed.

"Then I activate the trap Call Of The Hunted letting to pick one card from my graveyard in attack mode and I pick my Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400)

"But he won't be here for long for I sacrifice my soldier to summon Mefist the Infernal General (1800/1700) in Attack Position." Chazz brought his strongest card in his hand.

"Not bad Chazz." Jaden complimented Chazz seeing the monster on the field.

"You got nerve saying those words with nothing on the field and since I fell pity for you I end." Chazz stated and Alexis soon heard footsteps coming.

"Hold on you guys we got company campus security if they find us were doomed." Alexis told them and Shiro stepped in.

"Don't worry I got it covered." Shiro told the group confused.

"What and why's that?" Alexis asked seeing Shiro pull out a card.

"Rise from your slumber Dusk." Shiro called as out and a portal of black and white appeared with a monster out form it. It had no eyes only a mouth with a zipper at the end, a thin, sinuous body that is capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. It has a large, cylindrical head with a flat top that has a strange symbol. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, It appears to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line, which pulses weakly with light. Its feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them.

Everyone around Shiro screamed while Syrus ran and covered behind Bastion seeing the monster moving around.

"Wha-wha-what is that?" Syrus asked while Shiro stared at the monster.

"You know what to do." Shiro told the monster and it nodded and disappeared as it ran off somewhere and soon everyone heard screams of the guards.

"Run! Everyone run away!" One guard cried out running ahead of everyone.

"What is that thing I thought monsters were fake." Another guard running seeing the dusk heading towards them.

"We are in a school about a monster card game what do you think!" the third guard lashed out to the last person and soon there were no voices soon the white monster returned floating around.

"Now you can return Dusk." Shiro placed the monster back and put it back in his deck. The majority in the room were in shock seeing that a monster came to life.

Alexis was having thinking to herself seeing Shiro and what he did to the monster.

" _Is he one of those psychic duelists I heard about? I thought they were considered to be a rumor."_ Alexis thought and Shiro stared at them.

"What come on we got this done before more show up." Shiro reminded and Jaden shrugged it off and drew a card.

"Thanks now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn I bring Flame Wingman from the graveyard now attack his general with your skydive scorcher!" Wingman flew above and lit himself on fire and dived straight towards Chazz monster.

"Oh no!" Chazz saw his monster get destroyed.

Chazz LP:1500-300=1200

"Now activate special effect." Jaden activated his special effect.

Chazz LP:1200-1800=0

Jaden LP: 550 LP (Winner)

Chazz lost the duel and Jaden won with his arm raised up.

"This isn't over slacker you'll see next time." Chazz ran off with his goons before any other security shows up.

"Alright now that this duel is over let's get outta here before anything happens." Shiro told everyone and they ran to their dorms so they can sleep for tomorrow.

 **Chapter end**

 **Thank you all please like, comment, and follow until next time.**

 **AN:**

 **(1.): Duel disk is the gunman's disk.**

 **(2.): Shock trooper: lv 4 attack 1500 def 1000 effect: roll of a die 1-6 higher the number the bigger the attack directly by 100 appearance ffxv**

 **(3.): Magitek axeman model 1 lv 4 attack 1300 def 1600 appearance ffxv**

 **(4.): Magitek axeman model 2 lv 5 attack 2600 def 2000  
effect: if axeman model 1 is in the field you can special summon it. Appearance ffxv**

 **(5.): Phantom lv 7 attack? def?  
effect: once summon pick one monster from either yours or the opponent's graveyard pick one monster and it will gain its attack and def points. Appearance Kingdom Hearts final mix  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know it's been a long time since I've last updated but as you can see I'm back and ready for another chapter of Get Your Game On enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer we own nothing but our oc and the cards effects nothing more nothing less.**

 **Get Your Game On CH 2**

Morning arrived at Duel Academy which made Shiro's alarm to beep as he turned it off. Shiro stood himself up from his bed and he looked around to see the fancy dorm room then at the blue uniform while scratching his head until he remembered how he got here.

"Oh yeah that's right I'm in some fancy school and not in Domino." Shiro stood up walking towards the curtain to see the sun shining bright and began to get ready putting the coat on and he went to open one of his suitcases to grab his gun disk but stopped as he looked at it thinking if he should take it.

"No not yet when I think they're ready." He placed his gun disk back on the case closing it sliding it under his bed and left for breakfast. He walked down the halls till he made it to the dining hall seeing all the other students having breakfast. Shiro grabbed his plate and got his breakfast sitting down on a table alone starting to eat. That was until Chazz walked to his table and slammed his hands on it glaring at him.

"Listen you better not spill about what happened last night or you'll regret ever messing with me got it." Chazz warned him while Shiro just kept on eating.

"Oh and what makes you think you can boss me around, hell you probably can't beat me if a simple slifer can beat you." Shiro replied finishing his meal.

"Don't mess with me." Chazz said with them hearing the bell telling the students to get ready. Chazz turned back only to see him disappear with shiro walking with the other students blending in entering the classroom as he walked inside and went to sit in his seat in the far back. He let out a sigh placing his hand under his chin seeing how boring the class will be.

"Hey Alexis saved you a spot right here." Shiro looked at below and saw Alexis taking a seat down below as she looked at her friends then around the room till she looked up to see him as they stared at each other till she looked away. Soon Crowler entered the room and shiro groaned seeing how he has to deal with him of all people to start his day.

 **Later**

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped up into normal monsters cards, fusion monsters cards, ritual monster cards, effect monster cards, trap cards and spell cards." Alexis standing from her seat as she began to classify all the types of cards in the game with the students all looking at her. Shiro on the hand tapping his pencil waiting for this to be over.

" _All these years of dueling in the streets and in tournaments what makes them think I need this, this is nothing to me."_ Shiro thought looking at Crowler with a smile on his face.

"Perfect well done Alexis of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one my obelisks." Crowler praised as Alexis sat back down.

"Now who shall we question next...Cyrus Truesdale!" Crowler pointed to Cyrus who stood up from his seat.

"Please explain to the class what a field Spell spell is." Crowler told Cyrus who began to shake nervously.

" _Come on man even a newbie knows what it can do."_ Shiro thought till Cyrus began to mutter not answering the question.

"Even pre duelers know the answer to this you slifer slacker." A student from the stands shouted making everyone laugh but Cyrus tried to answer.

"I think not sit down, now would someone please give me the answer preferably someone who's not red thank you." Crowler told the class making them laugh except Jaden and shiro.

"You know teach you shouldn't go and make fun of us slifers like that after didn't one beat you to get in so wouldn't that mean that you're just making fun of yourself." Jaden commented making the slifers in class laugh making Shiro snicker knowing that Jaden got in by beating Crowler too.

"Besides doesn't that mean you're a terrible teacher or a terrible duelist if two people from nowhere managed to beat you." Shiro spoke out loud making the obelisk's stare at Shiro as if he said something out of line. Crowler growled at the two not knowing who to hate more the obelisk who shouldn't be in that rank or the slifer who was lucky to get into this school.

 **Timeskip**

While everyone was still in class Crowler was in his office scribbling something on his desk.

"How dare those two make a mockery out of me in my own classroom. First Shiro with how he even got in here if it wasn't for Seto Kaiba he would be at the slifer dorm not with the obelisks. Then there's Jaden Yuki he doesn't pay attention to class yet somehow thinks he can make it here we'll see about that." Crowler muttered finishing writing what seems to be a note closing it then began to put lipstick on his lips and kissed on the letter.

"There now to put my plan into action with it the obelisk reject will be out of obelisk blue or better expelled." Crowler said looking at the letter and left the room.

 **The Academy's Locker Room**

Crowler quickly arrived at the boy's locker room slamming each door open looking for which one is Shiro's.

"His locker gotta be here somewhere where is it." Crowler looking for the right locker room seeing nothing but red boots.

"Lousy girls gym why couldn't couldn't make the sign bigger." Crowler heard the sound of Cyrus coming through the gym entrance now in a panic about what to do.

"Ooh umm here." Crowler randomly left the note on top of a pair of boots not seeing that they were red and quickly ran off.

"Huh that was weird, I thought I heard someone else in here?" Cyrus walked to his locker opening it seeing boots that aren't his.

"Hey these are Jaden's boots guess he's still using my locker." Cyrus taking the boots out along with the letter having him pick it up.

"What this isn't Jaden's?" Cyrus took a look out as he walked into a corner and read it.

"Wonder who wrote this. Since the moment I first saw you I've been…in love with you? Meet me tonight behind the girls dorm. Endearingly Alexis Rhodes!?" Cyrus read the note and was shocked to see someone like Alexis write the letter for him.

"Oh boy this is better than what my mom writes." Cyrus muttered.

"What was that?" Cyrus quickly turned to see Shiro walking into the locker room from gym class.

"It's Nothing umm see ya." Cyrus saying goodbye leaving the room while Shiro opened his locker that was a few more lockers next to Cyrus shaking his head and began to change.

 **Timeskip**

It was the night time at the academy as shiro was in his table dismantling his duel disk making sure everything was working properly putting everything back in order.

"Guess I'll call it a day." Shiro stood looking at his window seeing Cyrus running somewhere with a grin on his face.

"Where is he going at this time of night?" Shiro wondered who only shrugged covering the window with its sheets.

Meanwhile outside Cyrus ran towards the docks grabbing a rowboat rowing towards the female dorm.

At the female dorm Alexis and her best friends were all taking a bath at the baths talking about the many things going on at school.

"Can you believe what that Shiro and Jaden said to dr. Crowler this morning, he has a lot of nerve to talk to him like that." One of Alexis friends said not liking the two.

"I heard that Shiro never attended a single dueling school so he must have cheated his way here because there's no way the school would let someone come here." Another one of her friends said hearing a rumor from the obelisk classmates.

"What do you think Alexis?" Her friend asked her who only was focused on something else.

"Actually I thought it was kinda cool you know." Alexis said making the two girls look at her in shock.

"Seriously him cool!?" Her friend was surprised to hear her say that.

"He could be if he can back up his talk with skill." The second girl said thinking how bad he is in dueling.

"I think he just might considering he beat a teacher at the start of his duel still I won't know till I duel him myself." Alexis said hoping she'll get to duel him.

Meanwhile outside of the baths was Crowler wearing a black rubber suit with a camera at the ready.

"Come Shiro run into my trap and say goodbye to duel academy for good." Crowler waiting for him to arrive seeing someone walking towards the bath.

"Alexis." Crowler looked And to his horror it was the wrong bait seeing Cyrus calling Alexis out.

"That's not Shiro it's that stammering field spell nitwit!" Crowler shouted almost letting himself be known until he slipped and fell in the water while all the girls spotted Cyrus and began to get a hold on him as they were about to interrogate him as to why he sneaked in.

 **A few minutes later**

"A love letter from Alexis you've got to be kidding?" Alexis and her friends who have already changed into their pajamas while Alexis was in her uniform finding out as to why a slifer sneaked in to their dorm room.

"I'm not joking ask her look here's the note to prove it." Cyrus struggling to get the note to give it to them to take a look at it only for them to frown on the letter.

"Cyrus my name is not even spelled right." Alexis said making Cyrus even more sad.

"Hey wait a minute this letter is addressed to Shiro Kirigaya." Her friend taking a closer look at the letter seeing his name on the front of the letter.

"Aw man I can't even get a proper love letter." Syrus bummed out but her friends didn't buy it.

"I don't buy it he could've faked it so he can get in here." The brown haired girl said thinking of it being the reason why he's here.

"Then what should we do, report this?" The brunette wondered till Alexis thought of something.

"No we don't have to, I think we have the perfect excuse to see if what we talked about earlier is true about how good shiro really is." Alexis thinking about how to make her plan work for the mysterious duelist.

 **In the obelisk room**

In shiro's room the lights have been darkened and quiet with Shiro who was fast asleep only to then hear a beeping from his PDA waking him up trying to get it turning it on hearing static before a deep voice came out.

" **We have your friend Cyrus, if you want him back come to the girls dorm alone with your deck and disk now."** The voice said only for Shiro to look at it tiredly who only yawned in boredom and slammed the device back in the counter.

"He ain't my friend." Shiro muttered trying to go back to sleep. From the table in his deck box a white glow began to appear and a spirit popped out. This time it looked like it was made out of pure darkness with only two little yellow glowing eyes giving off light. It began to walk towards Shiro's bed getting It's attention.

"Oh no, not this time I'm not waking up in the middle of the night just to go play hero this time." Shiro wanting to get back to sleep only for it to growl and it began to growl and cry for its attention. Having enough pulled the covers making the spirit fall off the bed.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going." Shiro said getting a pair of pants along with his belt of his deck and his school's duel disk with a tank top and shoes sneaking out of his dorm heading out. Running to a set of rowboats he went on one and was ready to go.

"Hey Shiro." Shiro looked up to see Jaden running his way.

"What is it Jaden?" Shiro asked wanting to leave.

"Have you seen Cyrus, I haven't seen him at all lately?" Jaden asked Shiro who nodded.

"Oh I know where he is you can come along if you want." Shiro said and Jaden jumped on and the pair rowed all the way towards the female obelisk dorm. A few minutes later the pair made it to the entrance where they saw Alexis,two of Alexis friends and Cyrus who had his hands tied up.

"Alright what happened that caused you to wake me up in the middle of the night." Shiro asked with a yawned as the girls tried to blush seeing him with only a tank top showing a bit of muscle.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girls campus and now you two are now also trespassing." Her brunette friend said with Alexis nodding.

"That's right, so if you don't want us to turn you in, you're going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel." Alexis said making Shiro frown.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night went through all this trouble just for a duel, you do know you could've just asked me in the first place. Then let's get this over with, just hand him over and you'll get your match." Shiro taking his disk and placed it on his arm along with his deck ready to go.

Alexis smiled and the group went to another rowboat as the two rowed to the middle of the lake.

"I'm sorry I brought you all into this mess." Cyrus sad that they're going through this trouble for him.

"Forget it what happened, happened no way on changing it now." Shiro said turning to see Alexis ready as well.

"Ready?" Alexis asked only to see Shiro's disk activated.

"Are you?" Shiro answered with a smirk.

"Let's duel/Let's duel!" The pair shouted and the game began.

 **Alexis:4,000**

 **Shiro:4,000**

 **Duel start**

"Ladies first." Shiro said giving Alexis the first turn.

"Wow such a gentleman." Alexis joking drawing her card.

"Enjoy it cause that's the last act of nice you're getting from me in this." Shiro said and Alexis began her turn.

"Etoile Cyber rise!" Alexis summoning her first monster as dancer appeared from the field spinning till she stopped in attack mode **(1200/1600)**.

"Then I end with a card facedown." Alexis ending her turn with that as Shiro drew his next card looking at his hand.

"Then for me I summon my Heartless Soldier in attack mode." Shiro summoning his first monster as from the top of the lake a black swirl began to form and a claw hand came out trying to come out jumping out revealing a small creature wearing a bluish-black bodysuit bearing a crossed out heart emblem, black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. Fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw **(1400/1000)** once he appeared he stayed in place.

"Now go attack her dancer with two stage claw!" Shiro commanded and the knight ran towards the dancer as it's red claws glowed red lunging at the monster.

"No I activate my trap Doble Passe" making your attack a direct attack instead." Alexis activating her facedown card making Shiro's night jump over the dancer and slashed Alexis with her claws.

 **Alexis 4,000-1400=2600**

"And with that my monster effect gets activated, for attacking me directly my dancer gets to attack directly to your life points including a 600 attack boost." Alexis said as her dancer attack increased **(1200+1800atk)** and went in front of Shiro and kicked him in the stomach feeling a pain in his chest.

 **Alexis:2600**

 **Shiro:4,000-1800=2400**

"How's that impressed?" Alexis asked with a smirk seeing Shiro grin.

"Impressed? This is fun, it's rare for somebody to be able to land a hit on me but it won't work twice I end with two face downs and end my turn." Shiro grinning as he placed two cards face down ending his turn.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alexis drew her next card and smiled seeing an opportunity coming.

"I summon Blade Skater on the field but she won't be here for long, because I use Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to fusion summon Cyber Blader in attack mode." Alexis summoning Her new monster as it skated around the ring **(2100/800)**.

"Now attack his knight." Alexis said as her dancer ran towards him about to land a hit.

"No you're not I play my facedown Wabaku with it I lose none of my life points nor my monster can't be destroyed by battle this turn." Shiro activating his facedown with a group of people of blue robes stopped the attack.

"You may have saved yourself this time but can you hold on for one more turn." Alexis said ending her turn.

"Guess we shall see am I right." Shiro starting his turn drawing a new card.

"Come on Shiro you got this." Cyrus cheered on seeing how the duel is going.

"Yeah let's win this and let's get outta here." Jaden cheered on.

"Now I sacrifice My heartless soldier to bring my Armored Knight in attack mode." Shiro sacrificing his knight to summon another monster. This one was thin and humanoid clad from head to toe in black, grey, and silver armor. It had glowing, yellow eyes in its helmet, and carries a sword with a gold guard and handle. Its has the same heart shaped emblem on its abdomen **(2200/1800)**.

"Awesome it has higher attack points not a lot but just enough." Jaden said seeing Shiro's turn not yet down.

"Next I'm giving him a boost thanks to the "heartless emblem" boosting its attack by 400 points." Slotting the spell on the field showing a heart symbol the same one on the monster glowing gripping on the sword **(2200+400=2600)**.

"Go attack the dancer." Shiro said while his monster ran towards him ready to attack at her as she jumped towards the sword but both bounced back staying on the field.

"It's true your monster has a higher attack points but my monster effect lets her not be destroyed by battle.

"That may be but you still lose life points by the high attack." Shiro explain as Alexis still had lower life points.

 **Alexis:2600-500=2100**

 **Shiro:2400**

"Yes but that won't matter for I equip my cyber bladder with "Fusion Weapon" increasing its attack and defense by 1500." Alexis playing her equip spell to her monster **(2100+1500=3600)**.

"Uh oh her monster has more attack points than Shiro's." Cyrus nervous by the attack.

"Go and destroy his weak knight!" Alexis shouted as her cyber blader went towards his knight only to see Shoro smirk.

"Activate trap "Rageki Break" with it I discard one card from my hand, I am allowed to destroy one card on the field." Shiro activating his trap getting rid of one card from his hand.

"And that card is none other but your monster Cyber Blader." Shiro pointed and clouds began to form as a thunder strike appeared on top of Alexis's monster disappearing in the field.

"I...end my turn." Seeing nothing else she could do Alexis ended her turn.

"Alright now it's my turn end it my armored knight!" Shiro calling for his knight seeing no monsters on the field charged right in front Alexis with his blade as it showed her getting stabbed in the stomach.

 **Alexis:2100-2600=0**

 **Shiro:2400 Winner**

"We're saved!" Jaden and Cyrus shouted seeing Shiro winning the duel letting them off the hook as they get to stay in the academy. Seeing the monster disappearing from the field leaving the two duelists standing and got their boats together.

"Well looks like I win so I hope you keep your half of the bargain." Shiro said with Alexis smiling.

"Yeah a deal is a deal we'll keep quiet about tonight." Alexis assuring them silence.

"If you ask me, I think we should turn both of them right now." Her friend mad about seeing Alexis loose.

"You're welcome to try if you want to go another round." Shiro talked back with his disk still in his arm.

"Don't worry we won't report anyone you beat me fair and square so there." Alexis stopping her friend from saying anything while Shiro turned ready to leave.

"Although it would be nice if you opened out more we always see you alone why don't you hang out with us?" Alexis asked Shiro who looked at her then at the ground.

"Tried that once didn't end well for me." Shiro told her.

"Wouldn't it hurt to at least try?" Alexis said to him only for Shiro sit down.

"Maybe...I'll think about it." Shiro said the guys began to row back to the other side of the dorm hoping not to get discovered.

" _Well it's a start at least."_ Alexis thinking to herself while her and the girls went back to their dorms ready for the next day.

 **A few weeks later**

It was a loud morning inside the dining hall of Obelisk blue as all the students were eating and talking to each other about other things. Soon Shiro arrived at the hall for breakfast as all the male students were staring at him with glares in their eyes still not wanting him to be considered an obelisk. Shiro turned around he saw the students staring at him and gave them his own glare making them turn around in fear and went on to their own thing sitting at the only table available with no one around and began to mind his own business.

"Is this seat taken?" Shiro looked up to see Alexis with her tray of food making all the other male obelisks glare more at Shiro.

"No it's all yours." Shiro commented letting her sit in front of him.

"What no way how come the queen of obelisk is sitting next to the nobody." One obelisk muttered wondering how this could happen.

"He must've bribed her or something." Another student muttered only for both to stay quiet feeling a murderous intent from the room seeing something coming from behind Shiro like a shadow with gleaming yellow eyes.

"So Shiro did you study for the test today?" Alexis asked shiro who was eating his breakfast.

"Nope." Shiro answered surprising her.

"What but you'll fail the test if you didn't study." Alexis warned shiro.

"Alexis, I've dueled more people than everyone in this hall combined back where I'm from, I know what to do so don't worry I'll be fine. After all when was the last time you heard of someone beating a teacher and the "queen" all within not even half the first school year." Shiro asked him staring at her with a smirk with the queen comment.

Over the past few weeks since their duel in the lake Alexis began to try to be friends with Shiro seeing how he didn't exactly have anything to say so he reluctantly let her but slowly grew to accept her and become sort off friends.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Alexis commented and the two resumed eating finishing their breakfast. The two soon stood up and left heading off to Dr. banners classroom ready for the test. They went inside and each went to their separate seats with Shiro walking to his corner and was about to sit down.

"Oh no you don't." He heard Alexis walking towards him grabbing his arm and dragged him to her seat.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Shiro trying not to blush seeing a girl grabbing him by the arm like that.

"What do you think you're not sitting in your pity corner, come here." Alexis told him placing him in the seat next to her while not showing her blush all the while banner was looking at his two students interact.

"Well this is new." Banner said to himself while his cat only gave a small "meow". Soon the class began to fill in and shiro saw Cyrus arrive running to his seat.

"What took you so long pipsqueak?" Cyrus looked up to see shiro asking him the question.

"Oh uh I woke up a bit late but luckily I made just in time." Cyrus said while letting out breathes.

"And I guess you're not the only one who slept in." Alexis commented seeing that a certain someone isn't here.

"Ah he'll make it." Shiro said knowing jaden will make it.

"Alright everyone it's time for your exams to start come over and take your exam you have an hour to finish starting now." Banner announced and everyone began to take their tests.

 _"Let's see i know this one oh and this one too."_ Cyrus thought to himself as everyone else were taking this slow.

 _"Hmph this is too easy."_ Chazz thought to himself seeing all his questions being easy. Meanwhile Alexis was having a bit difficult with hers.

 _"Wonder how shiro's doing."_ Alexis sneaked in a glance to see how Shiro's doingt. Alexis looked at his exam and saw he was already at the last problem and she couldn't believe her eyes. Shiro saw her and pointed at the bottom of the test and looked to see he wrote something.

"Told you I got this in the bag." The note said as he flipped the pages showing a quick animation of a chibi masked figure giving her the peace sign. Having a tick on her head she quietly stomped her foot on his leg making him lose his smirk and hold his injured leg.

The doors were then opened and it showed Jaden showing up running next to Cyrus who was mumbling in his sleep.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam Cyrus." Jaden said waking the boy up.

"Or maybe next time sleep would be better than an all night Slifer seance." Jaden continued to talk.

"Hey you two keep it down can't you see that some of us want to pass this test." Chazz shouted.

"Hey I always plan on passing it just doesn't always work out that way."

"Oh Jaden why don't you come down here and get your exam." Banner called jaden letting him quickly get his exam to start.

"Be there in a jiff." Jaden ran down in front of Banner getting his test ready to start.

"He better be we're already 15 min into this thing he'll be lucky if he even makes it." Alexis whispers to shiro.

"15? This feels like an hour has passed." Shiro commented finishing the last question placing his hand to his cheek waiting for time to pass.

Meanwhile as time passed Crowler secretly opened the door to see Jaden and Cyrus sleeping shoulder to shoulder.

"You may be able to dream your way to the written exam jaden but when your field test starts believe me it'll be a nightmare." Crowler muttered as he laughed and Shiro turned around to see who it was only for Crowler to quickly close the door making shirts stare at the door until turning around and focus on not trying to go to sleep.

 **An hour later**

"Alright class the written exam is now over please walk do not run to get in line for today's new rare cards." Banner instructed and everyone went quiet.

"They're here?" One student asked.

"Oh dear." Was all that Banner could say for a wave of red, yellow and blue went rushing out of the classroom to the card store.

"Come on Shiro let's-" Alexis turned around only to see a certain someone gone as only a blinking dots were there to shape the person who used to be there.

"Shiro!" Alexis called out and pulled out her PDA and tapped his icon waiting for a signal.

 **"Hellllo."** Alexis heard Shiro's voice coming from the other line.

"Where did you go?" Alexis asked shiro where he went off to.

 **"Well during that commotion I've managed to walk through the crowds and heading to my room."** Shiro answered.

"Your room what for?" Alexis asked.

 **"Umm to get my cards why else would I go there for."** Shiro told her.

 **"Don't worry, I know the arena if you're worried."** Shiro mocked only for Alexis to hang up on him.

Once hearing the line be cut off Shiro turned his pda off and left it on the bed. He walked towards his table where his deck and two disks were laying on the table and went to grab them only for him to hear a noise coming from under the bed. Looking under the bed he unzipped his bag of his Zero outfit and grabbed his helmet putting it on.

 **"Whoever you are you must have a deathwish tell me who you are so I can put it into your tombstone."** Shiro threatened seeing who made the call.

 **"This is dr. Crowler from duel academy I heard you are a very strong duelist and I need of request of your special skills."**

 **"What for?"** Shiro asked Crowler.

 **"Oh nothing much just for you to beat a student in this academy so bad he'll never want to duel again."** Crowler answered while Shiro took out his suit.

 **"And what will be my payment for this job for I am the payment first then take it type of guy."** Shiro said as he began putting on his dress shirt.

 **"Very well you'll get your payment when you arrive at the academy's docks until then Zero."** With that Crowler hung up while Zero was done he placed his second belt for his holster shaking the dust that was there taking his pistol spinning it placing it and his deck and tightened his gloves and wrapped his cape to cover his body he opened the window and left the room.

 **Midday**

It was midday as in the school's docks was Crowler waiting with two briefcases waiting for the infamous duelist to show up.

"Where is he that Zero is a no show after all." Crowler said being impatient.

 **"What was that."** Crowler shaking in fear looked behind him only to see Sero appear behind him with no emotion hiding behind his mask.

 **"I believe you have the payment do you not."** Zero said to Crowler who nodded.

"Yes of course." Crowler handed one case over to Zero who opened it showing the money in hand closing it.

"And as a bonus you can use all these new rare cards to be put into good use in your deck." Crowler handed Zero the other briefcase and sure enough once Zero opened it, many cards came into his sights and closed it.

 **"You must really hate this student of yours if you want to give him this much pain also how exactly will they let me duel this kid?"** Zero asked turning around about to walk away.

 **"Oh yes he's insulted me for the last time and this will make him lose so much he'll quit dueling ever again. And don't worry about how you're getting in leave that to me."** Crowler said laughing to himself and Zero walked away.

 **In the duel arena**

Back in the arenas everyone were taking their field tests as each been going except for jadens who was still waiting for his test.

"Where is he, he should be here by now." Alexis said worried about not seeing Shiro anywhere nearby.

"You're very worried about him, why is it so?" Bastion asked her.

"Huh." Alexis not hearing him the first time.

"Ever since day one you've been acting strangely whenever Shiro's around so is there something going on with you two?" The ra student asked her who shook her head.

"No you see he's the only one in the obelisk that doesn't act like you know an obelisk which makes him great to talk to and hope he doesn't become one." Alexis answered dodging the question.

"Aww I'm bored when is it going to be my turn to duel." Jaden wondered seeing so many duels going on.

 **"Ask and ye shall receive Jaden."** From the arena was Crowler with a microphone in hand.

 **"Allow me to introduce your field test opponent for he's come from a very long way to meet you in fact he's also from domino city just like you and is ranked 5 of the best duelists of Domino City also infamously known for being merciless to his opponents say hello to Zero!"** Crowler introduced to Zero who began walking towards the arena making everyone stop and stood standing right next to Crowler with his black cape still covering the rest of his body.

 **Insert lionized**

"Zero?" Cyrus wondered never hearing that name before.

"He's never participated in tournaments but he's won every duel he's been a part of." Bastion hearing a lot about him back in town. Alexis only stood and stared at Zero who looked up to the crowd then back to the ground.

"Jaden don't do this you can't beat him." Cyrus turned to where Jaden was standing only to see him disappear only to look back and see Jaden already in the arena.

"That's awesome how can I refuse a duel like this and when I win it takes me all the way closer to become the next king of games." Jaden said with laughter in his voice making Zero grip his fists tighter.

 **"As if you'll be the king of games."** Zero replied.

"Then why do you duel for fun I bet." Jaden suggested.

 **"You're wrong in many different ways now get your disk and start the duel."** Zero said letting his arms be free pulling out his revolver and placed it on his arm forming into his duel disk and had his cards in hand.

"Then you better get your game on." Jaden activated pulling his cards as well.

 **Theme end**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Zero: 4000**

" **But before we start."** Quickly Zero took out a handcuff attaching it to his disk as he spun it around throwing it towards Jaden's disk seeing a piece of rope to the other side.

"Hey what's this?" Jaden seeing the cuff on his disk.

" **A special device cause this isn't just an ordinary duel of one of us lose then your disk gets destroyed as well so you better get it together.(1)"** Zero said taking his five cards as did Jaden.

" **You can go first you'll need it."** Zero told Jaden letting him pull the first move.

"Fine by me." Jaden drew his card and began to make his move.

"First I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode and play a face down and I end my turn." Jaden making his first move as his monster appeared out of clay in defense position and a massive card behind it **(800atk 2000def)**.

 **"My turn."** Zero drew his sixth card and looked what he had and made his move.

 **"I play a monster in defense mode and two cards face down and that'll be all."** Zero said as one card appears in the field in defense position while two other cards appeared behind it.

"Jaden better use his head for this one he's not fighting a teacher or student this the real deal." Bastion said seeing it be Jaden's turn drawing a card and smiled.

"Alright I play polymerization letting me fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman **(2100 atk 1200 def)**!" Jaden shouted summoning his favorite fusion monster appearing.

"Alright he summoned wingman he can attack zero's facedown." Cyrus cheered.

"Now go attack his face down!" Jaden commanded his wingman preparing for the attack diving towards the monster only for Alexis to figure it out.

"No Jaden!" Alexis shouted.

"Too late go face down." Zero commanded as the monster wingman was about to attack, he was then bounced off by a giant stomach revealing it to be a monster with higher defense points.

"What?" Jaden not believing in what happened.

"Guess You slept through your classes cause when a monster has a higher defense points the attack is negated and you lose life points which that being a total of 300 life points." Zero explained as Jaden's life points go down.

"But due to my large body special effect it goes to attack mode." Zero explained as his large body stood up with his fist up **(1300 atk 2400 def)**

"I end my turn." Jaden commented ending his turn seeing that his turn was for nothing.

 **Jaden: 3700**

 **Zero: 4000**

" **Now watch how the profesionales do it I draw and I activate my face down trap card Compulsory Evacuation Device with it I can pick one monster on your side of the field and return that card to your hand and I pick your flame wingman!"** Zero ordered as the trap activated and Wingman disappeared from the field.

 **"Next I play pot of greed letting me draw to cards."** Zero playing his spell and took two cards.

" **Next I play double summon letting me summon two monsters for which I summon my neoshadow."** Zero summoned his first monster from on the ground a black portal appeared and what came out was a monster of pure darkness with only two bright yellow eyes for color **(1600 atk 1500 def)**.

 **"Now I hope you don't mind if we change the scenery for we are about to go to The World That never was!"** Shiro stated as he placed the card in the field slot as darkness began to cover the arena along with Jaden and everyone who began to cover their eyes.

"Hey who turned off the lights." Cyrus asked seeing nothing but darkness only for light to reappear but everyone saw that they were what looked like a city with huge buildings and saw one building with tv screens. And where Zero and Jaden were standing it looked like the middle of the city with another building bigger than any of the others.

"There they are!" Bastion stated while Alexis looked up and her eyes widened at what essentially lighten the room.

"The moon... it's beautiful...but it feels empty." Alexis said as everyone looked up to see a giant heart shaped moon beaming it's bright light.

 **"Welcome to the world that never was the home of all heartless and nobody granting them an extra 500 points but remember my double summon is still in effect and for that I sacrifice large body and neoshadow."** Zero then went to sacrifice his two monsters who disappeared into darkness.

 **"To summon the Key of Destiny Roxas!"** Zero placed his new card in the field but his monster didn't appear.

"Well where is he?" Jaden asked only for Zero to point up at the building and everyone followed suit.

"I see it." Alexis spotted a figure with only a black coat as it then began to fall down running and jumped from the screen and flipped all the way Zero side of the field. Then in one hand a sword that looked white and another of darkness in the other clashed causing sparks **(2500 atk 1950 def)**.

 **"And with the field spell in play he gains 500 attack points."** Zero pointed out making his monster stronger **(2500 + 500=3000)**.

 **"Now go attack his clayman!"** Zero ordered and roxas began to run towards the defensive monster.

"No so fast I activate the trap Hero Barrier if one of my heroes is in the field the attack is negated." Jaden flipped his trap stopping his attack.

 **"But roxas has a special ability and that is that he can attack twice now again with twin slash attack."** Zero ordered making Roxas run again and destroy the defensive monster causing the blow to lower his hood revealing a boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I end my turn." Zero commented making Jaden have sweat bullets.

 **Jaden:3700**

 **Zero:4000**

 _"I gotta do something hope my next card works."_ Jaden thought drawing his next card.

"Ok I play Wroughtweiler in defense mode **(800 atk 1200 def)** then I play monster reincarnation when I discard one card from my hand I can pick one monster to return to my hand and that monster will be my clayman back to my hand. Then I play a face down and end my turn." Jaden summoning his robot dog in defense ending his turn.

 **Jaden: 3700**

 **Zero:4000**

 **"My move I summon my sniper in the field in attack mode (1500 atk 1900 def) and attacks your wroughtweiler!"** Zero commanded as his sniper jumped up high and aimed his sights on the robot dog shooting a light arrow destroying it.

"And with that you activated his special ability when it's destroyed I get to bring back one polymerization card and a fusion material from my graveyard which will be Burstinatrix." Jaden stated taking his two selected cards.

 **"Fine by me go Roxas attack him directly!"** Roxas then ran towards Jaden about to attack.

"Oh no you don't I activate a hero emerges here's how it works-" Jaden was about to explain but.

 **"I know how it works and I pick the one on the far left."** Zero picked the card and Jaden grabbed.

"Looks like you were right for me that is I summon Elemental Hero Bladehenge in attack mode **(2600 atk 1800 def)**." Jaden summoned his monster made out of pure gold.

 **"Yes but not strong enough go roxas!** Roxas went and attack slicing bladehenge in half. **(3700-400=3300)**.

 **"And I'll be merciful and let you live so hurry up and make your move."** Zero ending his turn.

 **Jaden:3300**

 **Zero:4000**

"Come on jaden." Cyrus cheered for his best friend.

"I use polymerization to fuse clayman and burstinatrix to get Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode so I activate his special ability by paying half his attack points so I can attack you directly." Jaden announced as missiles were fired and attacked Zero directly **(4000-1000=3000)**. Everyone in the stage saw Zero kneeling down seeing his mask crack as one piece was open letting everyone see one eye.

 **"Heh looks you got a good shot I summon heartless pirate in the field (1900 atk 1500 def) and a card face down that'll be all for now."** Zero ended as his second and new monster appeared .

 **Jaden:3300**

 **Zero:3000**

"Can I ask you something." Jaden asked him.

 **"What do you want?"** Zero replied.

"You said you duel for a different reason think you can tell me what is it?" Jaden asked Zero.

 **"If you want to know so much I'll tell you then. Ever since I can remember I had to duel to survive from the food I ate, to the duel disk I have now, I've always been on my own with nothing but this disk and deck and that won't change a thing."** Zero answered without a second thought.

"But there's gotta be something else right like the thrill of it right or to meet new friends." Jaden asked while both not noticing the cracks in the mask began to expand.

 **"No I didn't need any friends then so I don't need them now!"** Zero shouted until in pieces the mask began to break and the helmet began to break and everyone gasped seeing the pieces fall off and only hair covered his face.

"Friends?! Where were those when I needed to fight for scraps every day of my life? Where were those when I was alone for all those years ago!" Shoving his head up and letting his hair move out of the way everyone saw the face of the infamous obelisk blue.

"Shiro!?" Jaden shocked by the reveal.

"I meant every word that I said and I'm going to prove it here and now of my resolve now hurry up and end your turn for it'll be your last." Shiro said reminding Jaden that is his turn and looked what he had left in his hand and see what he can do. Meanwhile inside in the faculty where Sheppard and Crowler were looking on while Sheppard didn't know what to think of this revelation. While Crowler had napkin to his teeth biting it but for the wrong reason.

 _"I forked over half my savings to this kids and the case of rare cards to him."_ Crowler thought seeing this play out.

"He's the fourth best duelist in the city no way." Cyrus not believing that he could be the one.

"And only a freshman this man is full of surprises." Bastion not believing it as well realizing his chances with a duel against him would be.

Looking at shiro was Alexis who had only shed a tear seeing and hearing how one of her friends ranted out of rage seeing it in his eyes.

"You're wrong and you know it make sure you teach him that Jaden." Alexis thought hoping Jaden will be able to convince him wrong.

"I activate ramparts ability again by paying half the attack points I can attack you directly once again now rampart blasts!" Jaden shouted attacking once again as missiles were sent towards Shiro taking them all on.

 **Jaden:3300**

 **Shiro/Zero: 2000**

"And I end my turn." Jaden said making Shiro look down as if he's giving up only for him to laugh.

"That's all that you could do pathetic time to end this I play the spell card Raimei making you lose 300 life points!" Shiro placed the inflicting spell card as thunder appeared and striked Jaden **(3300-300=3000)**.

"But that's not all for I have all that I need I sacrifice Roxas, sniper and the heartless pirate to summon my victory." Shiro announced as all three monsters fly into the dark clouds only to fall back into the ground as it began to shake.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked almost losing his balance.

"From the depths of the underground I summon thee from your slumber and destroy those who have yet to fear your strength come forth Titan!" Shiro shouted for when he played his card the ground began shaking everyone saw a massive hand appear pushing itself up and everyone saw the biggest monster they've ever seen as it stood proudly but everyone could only managed to see his feet standing.

"What is that?" Bastion wondered.

"Want to take a better look then here how's this I play Mythical Space Typhoon to destroy my field spell." Shiro said using his last card destroy his field spell making everything disappear the buildings falling the screens turning off and Alexis saw the moon being broken in half and light began to shine nearly blinding everyone with it. Reaching to the top of the arenas roof was this giant staring down at them all with his two yellow eyes.

"Behold Titan one of the few monsters on my deck strong enough to take down any card in the field. Shiro introduced to the monster of Titan **(3000 atk 3500 def)**

"Oh crud." Jaden stated.

"You got that right I activate his special ability once summon I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field!" Shiro stated and with one stomp from the giant it flattened Jaden's rampart to the ground.

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes Titan attack and wipe out the rest of his life points with your meteor punch!" Shiro ordered with his giant slamming his fist right at jaden getting on fire and punched the last of Jaden's life points.

 **Jaden: 3000-3000=0**

 **Shiro/Zero: 2000 winner**

From the impact it made Jaden fall to the ground and an small explosion was heard as his duel disk was broken, he tried to get himself back up but shiro saw this And turned around walking away and the crowd stayed quiet. When shiro walked towards the exit he stopped and looked at the crowd spotting Zane at the stands staring at each other until shiro continued to walk away.

"This is too much I don't think we can stand a chance against him." Cyrus mumbling to himself and Alexis glared at shiro who exited the arena. Up in the facility office Crowler ran off the room as Sheppard saw the teacher mumbling about something but that didn't concern him but at shiro.

"Maybe he can help me with something after all." Sheppard suspecting hopefully that shiro could end his worries.

Shiro walked out of the arena just wanting to hide in his room and not get involved into anything.

"Shiro!" Shiro turned his head around seeing Alexis run towards him calling him.

"Is there something that you want Alexis." Shiro asked seeing her stop and taking breaths.

"Is it true of what you said everything." Alexis asked him who only looked above the sky for a second.

"Yes everything I said was true I've dueled for years for me it was to survive, I never had friends to share the pain I felt. And that'll be something you'll never understand." Shiro answered as he walked away.

"If you want to know then take a trip down domino city and you'll see what I mean." Shiro said and with that he resumed walking away leaving Alexis alone and had enough for today.

"You're wrong." Alexis whispered shedding tears looking at the back of shiro. Some time later shiro made it to his dorm room and locked the door taking his cape off the floor and his deck and holster belt off placing it on the table and placed the case of the money under his bed and opened the case of cards seeing what he can do maybe build a second decent deck but that'll have to wait as he was to stressed out only putting that case on the table and went to his bed and slept for the whole day.

 **Chapter end**

 **Hey everyone please like, follow and review and thank you all for long awaited patience hope this chapter will be enough of an apology.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer we own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day was like every morning all the obelisk students were all talking and chatting about things but soon everyone heard footsteps and went quiet with everyone knowing who's coming and everyone saw Shiro walking to get his breakfast with him getting it and went walking towards his spot and everyone moved out of the way not bumping into any student sitting down and started to eat and everyone quickly sat back down and everyone went back to normal.

Shiro looked around not seeing Alexis anywhere nearby until he spotted her with her friends taking and having breakfast together.

"I guess that's how it'll going to be." Shiro mumbled and began to eat his breakfast until.

"You shouldn't be eating alone." Shiro looked up and saw Zane looking down on him.

"Great if it isn't the king what's next on the ladder am I going to meet the Joker or Jack next?" Shiro joked but Zane didn't like it.

"Save the jokes for someone cares." Zane answered only for Shiro to stand up as well making everyone quiet as the two were soaking up the spotlight.

"Fine what do you want." Shiro asked Zane as Alexis saw from afar.

"I want you to apologize to Alexis right now." Zane told shiro.

"I'll apologize if you duel me here and now cause I hear you're growing lazy not taking challenges." Shiro called out making everyone think he's insane.

 _"For real even I'm not that crazy to go after Zane."_ Chazz thought seeing what's going on. The two duelists stared for Shiro went to place his hand on his disk on his holster not seeing why he needs the school's disk and Zane reaching for his deck.

"Alright that's enough you two break it up for as much as I would like to have you two duel it out you all have classes today and you chancellor Sheppard wants to have a word with you." Appearing out of no where was Crowler breaking the tension and everyone began to quickly leave the room. Shiro looked back at Crowler and Zane as he backed off and walked away side glancing Alexis who stared back but then went on their separate ways.

Shiro walked around the halls making his way to the chancellor office and soon arrived and the assistant let him in and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Chancellor Sheppard called out and shiro went inside and closed the door.

"You wanted to see me chancellor." Shiro commented and he nodded.

"Yes sit down." Sheppard pointed and shiro sat down in a chair with Sheppard standing up and prepared tea for the two.

"Congratulations On your duel yesterday truly a spectacular sight." Sheppard complemented shiro who looked at the ground.

"Thank you sir but tell me am I in trouble?" Shiro question the chancellor.

"No in fact I need you to do something for me a favor or an assignment if you will." Sheppard turned his back around with a tray of two cups of tea for the two.

"So whats the favor chancellor?" Shiro asked Sheppard stirring his tea wondering what is the chancellor asking of him.

"See a few years ago there was an old dorm at the end of the island near edge of the forest a few students went in and did various studies." Sheppard began to tell the story taking a sip from his tea as did Shiro.

"On the shadow games." Sheppard almost making shiro spit his tea but swallowed and ended up coughing instead.

"The shadow games? But why, everyone knows that it's bad news, even I know that years before applying to the academy." Shiro said hearing many people from his home talking about the games.

"Yes but then one day something went wrong causing the students to disappear and I need you to go there and see if there's a way to bring them back home." Sheppard finished explaining as he opened a draw and took out a usb drive.

"If you accept it that'll give you the rest of the information for this what do you say." Sheppard told him and shiro began to let it sink in.

"I'll do it but on one condition why me?" Shiro asked grabbing the flash drive from the desk.

"You are they're best shot on finding a way to get them back, you're ranked 5 of the best duelists you can take care on your and Mr. Seto Kiba recommendated you into this academy and he never does that to anybody so he must have a good reason to let you be in this school than anybody else." Sheppard told him and shiro stood up and finished his tea and placed it on desk.

"Consider it done." Shiro agreed and Sheppard stood up.

"Then give me your PDA so I can permit you access to the dorm so there won't be any problems." Shiro handed Sheppard his device and placed a code letting him be allowed to forbidden dorm.

"Here you go, good luck and don't tell anyone about it." Sheppard told him and nodded leaving the room with a job to do.

Shiro walked out of the chancellor office he quickly ran back to his dorm room locking the doors putting the sheets on his windows. He pulled out his laptop turning it on placing the drive back and see what information he can get.

"Now let's see the group of numbskulls who decided to play with shadows." Shiro looked at the list clicking at each missing student until he found one image and named that widen his eyes.

"Atticus Rhodes?" Shiro read the name out loud and then remembered something.

 _"I never had friends to share the pain I felt. And that'll be something you'll never understand."_ Shiro remembering what he said. Only for Shiro to slowly move his laptop away and then Shiro proceeded to bash his head on the table.

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit! Dammit!" Shiro shouted with each bash on the head as blood came out.

After a few more bashes Shiro calmed down wiping the blood from a towel and looked back at the image.

"You are going to be in a lot of trouble when I find you." Shiro said to himself looking at the image and looked at the window to see it still be sunset.

"Time to pack." Shiro told himself grabbing small bag with a flashlight, water, and batteries. He then opened one of the briefcases of rare cards and proceeded to take a few of them out And placed them on his deck seeing what could be useful spinned his duel disk on his holster and grabbed his coat putting his arms in the sleeves and placed the bag on his back and closed the door.

"Now let's see what inside that dorm." Shiro thought sneaking out the obelisk building.

Night arrived at the school and shiro managed to sneakily walked through the entire forest with no problems at all as soon night arrived and shiro walked out of the tree and turned on his flashlight on one hand and his duel disk on his gun mode with the other.

"Alright there's gotta be something on the count of three one two...thr-" Shiro about to walk towards it the dorm but was then interrupted by someone and hid behind the wall turning off his flashlight hearing voices.

"I mean you could look at it as being lost or you could just say we found a couple of places where it's not."

"Yeah well we've been finding places for over an hour."

"Is that Jaden?" Shiro thought with only one way to find out.

"Who's there?" Shiro turned his flashlight on and aimed his gun at them revealing to be Jaden, Syrus and what seems to be a third year Slifer student seeing from the inverted blazer.

"Shiro what are you doing here?" Syrus asked making Shiro lower his gun down.

"A job from Sheppard what are you doing here?" Shiro asked as his light was still shining on them.

"Well umm we got lost on the way to the dorms yeah that's right." Jaden said quickly making up an excuse but shiro didn't buy it.

Then right behind Shiro they heard a twig snap making Syrus and the big teenager be afraid.

"Ahh someone's there!" Both frightened teens shouted and Shiro turned his light around revealing to be Alexis with her own flashlight.

"It's Alexis so just relax and back off." Shiro answered while the Syrus and the third year Slifer took a step back while Alexis walked towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"Funny I should be asking all of you as well." Alexis responded with curiosity and a bit of sadness which shiro caught making him at the ground.

"We heard about the abandoned dorm so we decided to check it out but shiro beat us to it." Jaden explained and Alexis then looked at shiro who stared right back.

"And I came here to investigate but to do that I'm going inside but I guess I can't." Shiro said knowing if he goes Jaden will follow too and he's not taking chances.

"That's not very intelligent if you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here." Alexis warned them about them coming here.

"Oh come on, that's just an urban myth." Jaden shrugging it off not believing it to be true.

"No it's not believe me I know, why else would the academy makes this place completely forbidden they catch you here and they'll expel you." Alexis told the punishment for coming near these woods.

"Yeah sure okay then why are you here?" Jaden asked here.

"That's enough Jaden look you four aren't supposed to be here and if what Alexis says is true then you can't be here." Shiro reasoned.

"Then why are you going in." Jaden asked and shiro pulled out his PDA.

"Because I got clearance from the school's chancellor so I'll be safe but I cannot say the same to you if you follow me." Shiro told them and Alexis realized that he's the one key to get her answer.

"Now go." Shiro told them as he walked towards the abandoned building in the front door. He opened the door and saw nothing but white sheets covering sofas and tables. He looked around the room and sees by the walls images of the millennium items and ancient scriptures.

"Looks like they know what they must've known what they were doing with this." Shiro pulled out his pda and took quick pictures on both walls. When he was done taking pictures he looked around and saw a picture on a frame with a familiar face.

"Atticus." Shiro said his named as he grabbed the picture and placed it on his bag.

 _"No I didn't need any friends then so I don't need them now!"_ Shiro shook his head hearing what said echoing over and over.

"Knock it off." Shiro mumbled.

"Hey you know with some new paint a couple of cardboard boxes and a rug and we could totally move in." Shiro quickly turned around and heard Jaden's voice again ignoring the warning he told them.

"Didn't I told you to go back home!?" Shiro told them while Jaden scratched his head.

"Hey we only wanted was to take a peek of the place."

"Well you've had your peek no go back home and where's Alexis?" Shiro told them and they looked at each other. Soon everyone heard a scream and everyone know who that belonged to.

"Alexis." Everyone said at once.

"Split up Syrus and your friend check outside, jaden you check in the front move!" Shiro quickly took action as the slifers said right went on to move while shiro ran towards the other hallway.

 **Under The Dorm Room**

Alexis soon woke up and saw that she was tied up laying down on a coffin. All she could remember was shiro going on followed by Jaden, Syrus, and chumlee then she was about to leave but then her mind went black.

"Where am I?" Alexis asked struggling to break free only to then hear a chuckle.

"On a hook dangling baiting your friends into my trap." She looked around hearing a deep voice seeing a man with a mask and a type of triangle pendant in his hand chuckling as the triangle began to glow and caused her to scream loudly again.

"Yeah well this prey comes with a drawback!" The man turned around only to get a drop kick in the stomach making him fall to the ground.

"Shiro..." Alexis mumbled and Shiro quickly picked her up and carried her to the exit of the cave.

"Don't worry I got you." Shiro said as he untied the rope off her hands and legs. The other person who got kneed in the gut quickly stood up.

"You, you'll pay for that with your soul in the shadow realm.." The man said but then felt something was wrong as he saw the ground shake and pebbles move.

"You bastard." Shiro mumbled seeing the aura come from him hugging Alexis placing her close to him.

"When I'm done with you, not only am I going to break every bone in your body, I'm going to make you regret the day you ever picked up a deck for hurting the one person I call a friend you hear me!" Shiro stated as his murderous aura flares showing behind him a monster resembling a dragon roaring.

While glaring death stares at the dark coated masked man Alexis was still conscious going to mid sleep but heard everything Shiro said.

"So he really does care." Alexis muttered before going into sleep. Jaden and Syrus soon arrived along with their other friends seeing what's going on.

"Alexis is she alright?" Jaden asked as shiro took off his coat and covered her and placed her on the ground sitting with her back on the wall with his bag working as a pillow for her head.

"She's a lost cause her soul is lost to the shadow realm and the only way to get her back is if you beat me in a shadow game." The masked duelist told Shiro who pulled out his revolver and aimed at him and pulled the trigger and activated in its duel disk mode.

"Fine by me just give me your name so I can put on the tombstone when I'm done with you." Shiro told him as smoke began to cover their feet while the man chuckled.

"The names Titan and in the shadow games you don't just pay with your life points you pay with your soul as well." Titan commented.

"Shut up and duel." Shiro stated as he glared at Titan.

"Let's duel!"

 **Titan:4000**

 **Shiro:4000**

"I'll go first I summon normal summon Infernalqueen Archfiend **(900 atk/1500def)** in Attack Position." Titan playing his first move summoning his first monster being the queen of the Archfiends.

"And due to the effect of "Infernalqueen Archfiend", the ATK of all "Archfiend" monsters will be increased by 1000 as long as "Infernalqueen Archfiend" is face-up on the field. **(900 +1000=1900 ATK)**. " Titan activating the queen's effect.

"Yes but I also know that you have to fork over 500 of your life points to keep them on your side of every standby phase of your turn." Shiro remembering one of his street duels with a Archfiend deck user having to constantly pay life points. Titan chuckled getting a card from his hand.

"That may be but I activate the field spell "Pandemonium". Now neither player has to pay LP for the maintenance cost of an "Archfiend" monster during the Standby Phase and when an "Archfiend" monster is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, that player can add one "Archfiend" monster with a lower Level than the destroyed monster from his Deck to my hand." Titan placing his spell card as the room began to appear looking like a temple of sorts.

"Nice temple spend most of your time here because if this supposed to scare me then you better have something good." Shiro then drew a card and smirked starting his move.

 **Insert just another hero**

"First I play the spell card Magical Mallet which let's me return any cards from my hand back to my deck then let's me reshuffle and draw new cards based on how many I put back." Shiro playing his spell card sending five cards to get soon get five new ones.

"Oh what's this another magical mallet this must be my lucky." Shiro stated and sent two other cards to the deck for two new ones.

"Next I normal summon V-Tiger Jet **(1600atk/1800def)** in Attack mode. After that I activate Frontline Base. Now once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Union Monster from my hand to the field." Shiro playing his third and final spell while summoning his first monster as a mechanical tiger shaped like a jet flew to shiro's field.

"Then I special summon W-Wing Catapult" **(1300 atk/1500 def)** in Attack mode but they won't be for long as they combine together and form into VW-Tiger Catapult **(2000 atk/2100def)!** " Soon both flying machines began to join together to form into jet glaring at Titans monsters.

"Oh no!" Titan seeing it stronger than his queen

"Oh yes I place a face down card and end my turn and see you can make it until the next round." Shiro ended his turn with a card face down. Titan turned drawing a card and smiled to see what it was.

"You'll see I summon Terrorking Archfiend and thanks to infernalqueen he gains 1000 attack bonus!" Titan summoning his new monster getting its attack boost **(2000+1000=3000 atk).**

"Oh no his is stronger than his fusion." Syrus worryingly stated with chuckled.

"Go Terrorking attack his catapult with hornet swarms!" Titan shouted and shiro smiled.

"I activate the trap mirror force and the attack goes right back at you." Shiro flipped his trap.

"That may be, If terror king allows it I activate his special effect let's see if chance are on your side." Titan activated as six spheres rises from the lava and went to Titans side.

"Here's how it works when terror king gets effect by a card his ability gives me a gambling chance to negate it and if it lands on a two or a five the effects negated." Titan explained and the ball of fire began to spin in a circle.

"Come on Shiro you got this!" Jaden cheered to Shiro on as Shiro focused on spinning fireball as it slowly stopped on a number.

"And the number is.." Titan looked at the roulette wheel but his was opened in fear while Shiro smirk.

"Seems that Lady Luck is on my side." Shiro said seeing the fire land on the number 4 ball as the trap still went on.

"No my fiends!" Titan shouted.

"Are gone." Shiro said as Titan's two monsters end up destroyed.

"And with that ends your turn now is mine." Shiro drew his card and now began his phase.

"I normal summon X-Head Cannon **(1800/1500)** in attack mode then thanks to frontline base I special summon Z-Metal Tank **(1500/1300)** in attack mode." Shiro summoning his new monster as a yellow tank with one eye summoned to the field.

"He can win this here and now." Syrus said seeing how he'll finish the duel.

"Now Tiger catapult attack him directly!" Shiro pointed at Titan and the jet flew towards him firing rockets at the man injuring his life points.

 **Titan:2000**

 **Shiro:4000**

"You'll pay for that." Titan said going into his pocket pulling out the same triangle item Shiro saw at the walls and sent a flashing bright light.

"For I'll send you to the shadow realm." Titan told him as Shiro was unaffected by the item.

"Is that supposed to scare me cause it's not but to you maybe his I play one card face down and end my turn." Shiro placing his last trap.

"For this turn I send Desrook Archfiend from my hand to the Graveyard by its own effect in order to revive Terrorking Archfiend once again in Attack Position. As an "Archfiend" monster was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard through a card effect, the second effect of "Pandemonium" activates, letting me add another "Desrook Archfiend" from my Deck to my hand." Titan sent his monster to the graveyard and brought his king back.

"But now I sacrifice him for Skull Archfiend of Lightning **(2500/1200)** in attack mode." Titan sacrificing his revived monster for a better one ready to attack.

"Sorry but activate trap threatening roar. This card prevents you from attacking this turn saving my monster once again." Shiro smirked making Titan irritated.

"Curse you I'll send you shadow realm and never come back!" Titan shined his pendant again blinding him kneeling down standing up again.

"Yes sleep soon you'll feel the shadows take you away." Titan said thinking it'll work again.

"Don't think this carnie trick going to work." Shiro faked it as he threw his card at the pendant breaking it.

"Now go I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to break Pandemonium then summon Y-dragon head **(1500/1600)** and now with X and Z fuse with y dragon head to make XYZ-Dragon Cannon **(2800 atk 2400 def)**!" Shiro commanded as the storm destroyed the field spell returning everything back to normal and his monster fused once more.

Now with everything is in place I fuse XYZ and VW to fuse as one to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" **(3000/2800)**." Shiro shouted as his monsters began to form into his powerful monster.

"Now false reject you ready to meet your maker cause I'm going to make you regret the day you messed with the people I care for." Shiro said glaring at him.

"No you can have the girl I quit." Titan turned around trying to run away. Shiro quickly ran towards him and tackled him on the floor.

"Get him shiro!" Jaden cheered on.

"Think you can get away from me." Shiro punched Titan not seeing the lights flicker on and a symbol appeared in the ground.

"Alright carnie What trick is this?" Shiro asked.

"This isn't me." Titan said as a swirling of black smoke covered the two swallowing them in a black ball.

"Where are we?" Titan asked and Shiro stood up to see where are they.

"Hmm I don't know." Shiro said until he saw something fall seeing it was a black creature and began to swarm towards Titan.

"Aah Shiro helped me!" Titan cried out for help but he couldn't reach in as he was also being surrounded as well.

"Dammit what now." Shiro not seeing any escape route in sight and accepted his fate. A faint laughter was heard by him as he looked around seeing who was that but no one else was there. That laughter was then heard again and looked at his duel disk and a bright flash blinded the monster and shiro covered himself to not be blinded the flash ended as he lowered his arm down.

"What?" Shiro not believing in front of him was the Dark Magician Girl floating above him with her wand up high as she smiled waving at him.

"You helped me thank you." Shiro thanked her and she nodded with a giggle.

The two then turned around to see Titan had glowing red eyes and laughed at him.

 **"Shiro kirigaya the shadows came for a soul only one may survive."** Titan with a deep voice stated making shiro stare at him back.

"Guess this is the end then go dragon catapult cannon attack his Archfiend." Shiro getting back in the duel commanded his monster and destroyed his fiend losing life points.

 **Titan: 1500**

 **Shiro: 4000**

I now summon Desrook Archfiend in attack mode." Titán said as he summoned his monster.

"But without your field spell you have to fork over 500 life points to keep it on the field." Shiro pointed causing him to lose more life points **(1500-500=1000)**.

"My turn and now I activate my dragon cannon special effect for when I discard on card from my hand to the graveyard I can pick one monster on your side of the field and destroy it." Shiro explained as desrook Archfiend was removed from play.

 **"No that can't be."** Titan seeing he is now wide open for an attack.

"Time to end this go dragon cannon erase the rest of his life points!" Dragon cannon then aimed all their weapons at titan and fired directly to his life points.

 **Titan: 1500-3000=0**

 **Shiro:4000 winner**

"And this is over." Shiro won the duel seeing the monsters then began to go after shiro but dark magician girl made another attack blinding them away over to Titan as he began to sink into the depths.

"No Get off of me... tell my kids I love them!" Was all that Titan said before being devoured by the rest of the monsters.

"Glad that's finally now to get outta here." Shiro commented and she pointed to her side showing a small crack of light.

"That's gotta be the exit thanks dark magician girl." Shiro thanked as two ran towards the crack and jumped out of there landing on the ground seeing the sphere shrink.

"Look he came back!" Syrus told the two seeing shiro fall to the ground.

"Everyone get down!" Jaden said and everyone ducked as electricity began to go all over the place but it soon ended.

"Come on let's get outta here." Shiro stood up walking towards the still unconscious Alexis and carried her out of the building as it was still dark.

"We made it out in one piece that's a good thing for once." The third year Slifer student said relief to be out of the dorm. Meanwhile shiro looked at Alexis who was still unconscious moved a piece of her hair away from covering her face.

"Now what do we do." Jaden asked and shiro looked to see starting to rise.

"We need to scatter you three go back to your dorms and act like nothing I'll take Alexis to get treated to make sure she's alright." Shiro planned out what to do.

"But shiro." Syrus tried to say something.

"But nothing go." Shiro told them as they slifers nodded as they ran off.

"Say shiro." Jaden called Shiro out.

"Told you didn't mean what you said." Jaden smiled with a cheeky grin.

"Go away before I shoot you." Shiro told him running off smiling with his friends to the dorm room. Shiro seeing everything being quiet he stood up and began the long journey as the cold breeze went passed him but it didn't matter as he picked Alexis up and carried her bridal style.

"Come on now we got a long way to go." Shiro told himself as the long journey walking pass the forest and as the sun began to arrive and morning came after.

"We're almost there hang in there." Shiro told Alexis who was still asleep was at least a good thing and he walked inside the academy.

In the medical bay it was a simple morning as the nurses had nothing going on but were talking about gossip and news around the school. That was until the doors were kicked opened shocking them.

"Whoever you are what are you-" the head nurse was about to start an argument but then gasps at the sight in front of her.

For in front of her was a teenager student who looked like he hadn't slept all night in his arms was an obelisk girl covered in by his blue coat unharmed whatsoever. But what got her attention was the cold staring eyes looking right at her as he took a step.

"Oh dear wait just a moment we'll get the stretcher." The nurse said as a stretcher soon arrived and shiro placed Alexis down and was soon taken to a recovery room.

"Now it's your turn." The nurse said but shiro turned around and was about to walk away.

"Oh no your not leaving until you get fixed."

The nurse ordered Shiro who told him to stay behind.

"No need I'm alright." Shiro said just as he stepped outside the door he then collapsed to the ground sleeping getting the doctors and nurses to get him back up and took into the room again and heal the two students as they saw that Shiro was only asleep and so they simply placed him on a bed to let him rest leaving his things by the table with Alexis sleeping next to the other side for all she needed was extra sleep.

 **The next day**

Morning arrived at the academy for a ray of sunshine through the window went towards Alexis as that was enough to wake her from her slumber.

"Where am I?" Alexis stood up looking around where she was at as she tried to remember what had happened, she remembered that she was at the front of the dorm room then someone got the jump on her and took her to some cave but then.

"Shiro?" Alexis said remembering who saved her looking around and saw Shiro sleeping. He suddenly opened his eyes as he stood up and yawned as his arms and back began to pop the air in his bones. Now fully awake he saw Alexis awake as well.

"Well good morning or whatever time it is right now." Shiro greeted standing up to get his things and check his bag.

"To you as well." Alexis greeted back as two looked around the room not knowing what to say.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Shiro asked Alexis as he sat on her bed.

"I remember that we were at the abandoned dorm and then I got jumped by some creepy guy in a mask then I woke up in some cave tied up but then you came and got me out thank you." Alexis telling him what he remembers as she turned around and shiro scratches his head.

"Yeah that's pretty much how it went down and I also found this I don't know if this is much though." Shiro told her taking out his bag pulling out the picture that he found and gave it to her.

"Atticus?" Alexis shocked to see his face.

"Brother?" Shiro asked and she nodded.

"Yes this is my first ever lead thank you." Alexis then hugged him by surprise holding him tight.

"I don't know how to thank you for this." Alexis said feeling tears in his arm and didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

Alexis then calmed down and placed her head on his shoulder as he did the same on her head and were about to slowly touch hands. But the mood was then interrupted by loud knocking at the door.

"Open up this is the Disciplinary Action Squad open or we'll barge it open!" A female voice shouted knocking at the door.

"The action squad they only get involved if you messed up." Alexis said and Shiro opened the door revealing the leader of the squad.

"Are you shiro kirigaya?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Shiro answered.

"You are under campus arrest come with us right now."

"You and what army?" Shiro asked.

"The action squad will be enough." The lady said and Shiro let out a sigh.

"Fine by me let's just get this over with but first let me get something from my room first.." Shiro walked out leaving Alexis with his bag and coat as Shiro walked out with the school's police to his dorm room. After that they went to the other side of the school's building where he went in and saw Jaden and Syrus there as well.

"Shiro you're here too?" Syrus asked seeing him just walked in.

"Seems you two weren't fast enough to get back to your dorms." Shiro suspected as he had two briefcases on his hands.

"No they just got us this morning is that why we're here and what's with the suitcases." Jaden said.

"That's probably the case now shut up and see what this is about." Shiro told them as head images appeared with those of the same lady Sheppard and Crowler looking down at them with a smirk on his face.

"Now that everyone are here let's start the meeting we got a word from an anonymous faculty member about the three of you going into the abandoned dorm which is forbidden for students to go therefore the punishment is to be suspended so that an example can be made for all the students to understand." The lady said telling them how they got caught and shiro looked around seeing who would be the one but didn't need to look for that.

"Suspended!" Jaden and Syrus shouted not wanting that.

"Yes but what kind of example are we setting that we are a bunch of hard teachers I'm thinking of something more sporting wouldn't you agree." Crowler suggested.

"Sporting how?" Jaden asked.

"Let me think about it ah it came from the top of my head let's have you and Syrus partner up in a tag duel win and you're cleared lose and your both expelled." Crowler explained with a chuckle thinking he has the better hand.

"That's good but it won't happen to them." Shiro said stopping Crowler laughter as he pulled out his pda.

"Cause they came with me." Shiro said turning it on showing them Sheppard seal.

"What's this?" Crowler asked.

"This was given to me by chancellor Sheppard giving me clearance to enter the abandoned dorm for an assignment he gave Jaden and Syrus came along with me on the way there so you can have your duel but why don't we make it better and have it be a two on one duel in fact I'll give you a bone and pick anyone you want and if I win I stay here." Shiro said taking the blame at him making Jaden and Syrus stare at him in shock.

"And if you lose." Crowler asked.

"Then I'll leave rank and all in fact you can have dueling deck as well." Shiro waged his half of the wager.

"Very well then Chancellor I believe he has agreed to the terms." Crowler said to Sheppard in a calming tone.

"Then I believe I leave the rest to you on preparations then." Sheppard told Crowler.

"You can count on me." Crowler said as Sheppard screen went black.

"Oh and Crowler." Shiro calles Crowler as he threw the briefcases at his screen showing it filled with money and the rare cards from before falling out it.

"You can keep the money and cards, I'll win this with my own cards you should keep them seeing as how you can't win a single duel with your deck." Shiro said with a smirk making Crowler growl at the insult for the only thing he could do was just hang up.

"Well now that that's settled, I believe we can go home now please." Shiro said having the door be opened and was let out.

"Thank you." Jaden called as they walked out.

 **Back in the slifers dorm**

"Oh man what are you going to do if you lose then not only will you be expelled but you have to say goodbye to deck and you worked so hard for years." Syrus mumbled scratching his head not knowing what to do while shiro was putting his feet up the table and Jaden looking through his cards.

"Calm down this isn't my first handicap match and it won't be the last, one time I had to duel against four other guys and they all went packing one by one so this won't be any different than what I dealt with." Shiro said bragging as he shuffled his deck over and over.

"So how does a two on one duel works?" Jaden asked.

"Oh it's simple let's say it's you and Syrus against me right so we both have a total 8000 life points and the turn goes you then me then Syrus then back to you. We still use the same number of slots for monsters and spells and traps and can use each other's monsters and spells but the traps are activated by the one who placed it first one that hits 0 wins." Shiro explained the rules to them.

"Hey why not we warm you up let's go Syrus that way I can also have me rematch." Jaden now excited went outside with his disk and deck.

"I'm not sure you guys I mean we can try some other time." Syrus trying to get out the situation but shiro grabbed him by the collar and walked out.

"Oh no you're not let's go." Shiro said. The three walked down to where the waves are moving and the third year was looking at them from the top of the cliff.

"Alright you guys remember this is just practice so take it easy." The koala haired third year shouted down seeing that Jaden and Syrus were on one side and Shiro in the other.

"As if I'm going to enjoy this." Shiro said setting up his duel disk ready to go.

"I don't think he knows how to go easy." The third year mumbled to himself.

"That's probably a good thing." He turned around to see Alexis walking towards the cliff with a blue coat, black bag and certain black mask with a few pieces missing.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It means I know Dr. Crowler and he won't hold any pushovers, shiro has to be on his best because if not then might as well say goodbye." Alexis warned him seeing the duel about to start.

"Let's go."

 **Jaden & Syrus: 8000**

 **Shiro:8000**

"I'll go first I summon elemental hero avian **(1000/1000)**!" Jaden went first summoning his favorite hero soaring in the air and landing in the field.

"And I also throw down a face down your move shiro." Jaden told him.

Shiro drew his card and looked at the two.

"First I call forth Cactuar on attack mode **(450/400)**." Shiro played his first card with a medium sized cactus like monster standing absolutely still.

"Now I activate Cactuar ability attack at Syrus directly." Shiro pointed at Syrus as the small cactus ran full towards the undefensive Syrus.

"Not so fast I activate my trap negate attack." Jaden activating his trap negating his attack for now.

"Thanks Jaden." Syrus thanked his partner.

"No problem." Jaden responded with a thumbs up.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn." Shiro ended his turn with his two cards on the field.

"Now it's my turn." Syrus worryingly drew his card and planned out his strategy.

"Patroid in attack mode **(1200/1200)** now attack with siren smasher!" Syrus summoned his first monster as a robotic cop car with eyes were summoned and began to attack at the small cactus.

"I activate my trap Waboku with it I take no dame and my monster cannot be destroyed by battle." Shiro activating his trap as a bunch of women in blue robes appeared and the small cactus hid behind them.

Aw man I should have known your face down card was a trap." Syrus bummed that the attack didn't go through.

"Well duh he should've known it was a trap Syrus walked straight into it." The big third year commented while Alexis keeps on looking.

"This is bad if Syrus keeps playing like this in a real match he would've lost." Alexis commented as everyone saw Syrus turning around and play with the sand.

"Oh boy don't you think dirt is the coolest thing Jaden." Syrus asked making jaden and shiro have a sweat bullet coming down their faces.

"Come on Syrus you just did one wrong move watch we'll win this Come on it's my move I summon elemental hero Sparkman **(1600/1400)** in Attack mode." Jaden summoned his second monster ready to attack.

"Now attack Cactuar." Jaden said as Sparkman was ready to fry the plant.

"And you did a bad move as well I activate my second trap Mirror Force and with it destroys all your monsters including Syrus." Shiro stated as the mirror soon appeared reflecting Sparkman attack to avian, Patroid and Sparkman himself cleaning the field.

"Oh man you see what I mean." Jaden laughed at the mistake.

"My turn now now you two meet his big bad brother the Gigantuar **(1000 atk 900 def)** and let me tell you he ain't happy what you two were trying to pull off with his brother." Shiro summoning his second monster a bigger cactus who now looked like he's getting angry.

"And attacks you two along with the small cactuar with gigantuar at Jaden and small at Syrus both with pin needle attack!" Shiro starting his battle phase as the two ran towards the duelist as they jumped high and began firing dozens of needle like spikes towards them losing life points.

 **Jaden & Syrus: 6550**

 **Shiro: 8000**

"Can we please call it quits now we both got clobbered in our turns we can't win." Syrus trying to back out with needles around his body pulling them off one by one.

"No." Both Jaden and Shiro replied.

 **"How depressing."** Jaden and Alexis looked at Shiro's side and behind him as they saw a woman with deathly pale white skin covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. And her eyes are jet black with her irises glow red, and a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. Wearing a long black robe with red designs resembling e has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended all with a boring look on her face.

" **If this place is for the best duelists to be then how can he survive this long without knowing how to use his cards."** The woman wondered in a solemn tone.

"You're wrong." Jaden shouted at the spirit getting shiro's and her attention.

"What was that." Syrus asked not seeing the spirit in front of shiro.

"Syrus is a great duelist you'll see yeah he may have some kinks but we can help him out." Jaden told the spirit who only scoffed.

 **"We'll see."** The spirit said.

"Now I end with another 2 cards face down and end my turn." Shiro ending his turn while the spirit standing behind him with her arms folded with a calculated look on her face.

"My turn draw I play pot of greed letting me draw two cards and see what he got

"Power Bond, it's like polymerization but better if I fuse two machines monsters it can double his attack points and maybe can deal some damage. But I'm not good for this card." Syrus looked surprised but then replaced it getting their attention.

"Did you get a good card Sy?" Jaden asked and Syrus nodded.

"Yeah activate Polymerization to fuse my Gyroid and Steamroid to Fusion Summon Steam Gyroid **(2200/1600)** in Attack mode. Now go attack his small cactus!" Syrus summoning his fusion of a train machine now going after the small cactus.

"No you don't I activate my trap threatening roar that way you can't attack until the next turn." Shiro activating his first trap saving his cactus monsters once more.

"Argh I don't like this well at least I didn't use power bond this time." Syrus thinking in relief having not using that card.

"My turn I use the Warrior returning alive to bring back Sparkman from my graveyard back to my hand and then I use polymerization to fuse Sparkman and clayman to fusion summon elemental hero thunder giant." Jaden making his fused his two monsters in his hand to summon a bigger monster rising from the sky with a thunderstorm **(2400atk/1500 def)**.

"And with his special effect I can destroy one monster 1 face-up monster on the field with the original attack being less than the ATK of this card and I choose the small cactuar." Jaden picked the small cactus as it was destroyed by a lightning strike.

"Now attack his gigantuar!" Jaden picking his next monster to attack.

"No you don't go AHero Emerges!"

"Now pick a card any card." Shiro told him only having one card in his hand left.

"I pick the last one." Jaden pointed.

"And we have a winner and that's me I special summon king behemoth in attack mode **(2400 atk 2000 def)** so while you mace have destroyed my gigantuar you are going to have to deal with king in the next turn." Shiro summoning the four legged beast while the cactus ended up destroyed.

 **Jaden and Syrus: 6550**

 **Shiro:6600**

"Good choice although risky." Alexis commented while the same being she saw still looking onward.

"My turn I play pot of greed letting me draw two. Which then I play lightning vortex by discarding one card all your monsters are destroyed." Shiro playing his spell card as thunder began to clean Jaden's and Syrus field clean.

"Now next I summon Shock Trooper I hope you remember his effect from day one I draw a die the bigger the number the more life points you lose." Shiro explains as a metallic dice was summoned and began to roll around waiting for the result and it soon began to stop showing.

"Oh no!" Syrus cried out.

"A six." Jaden said showing the result.

"And that's six hundred life points directly." Shiro pointed out as shock trooper ran towards them slashing with his claws.

"But don't think I'm done now double assault Behemoth and Trooper attack directly."

 **Jaden and Syrus: 2050**

 **Shiro: 6600**

"And that's the end of my turn." Shiro commented seeing it almost at its end.

Syrus drew his next card figuring out what to do.

"I play a monster in defense and that's all." Syrus said as that was all he could do for the moment.

"Come on sy we can beat him believe me, I summon elemental hero burstinatrix in attack mode **(1200 atk 800 def)**. Jaden summoned his female hero to his side on the field. Shiro looked at the field and let out a sigh.

"Got to end this now." Shiro drew his next card.

"Sharpen your axe axeman model 1 for its your turn to be out." Shiro summoned his third monster as the mechanical soldier with an axe in hand ready for battle **(1300 atk 1600 def)**."

"Now axeman attack burstinatrix with axe attack!" Axeman ran and jumped up high giving one slash cutting her in half.

 **Jaden and Syrus: 1950**

 **Shiro:6600**

"Next behemoth end this now with fire blast attack." Shiro pointed as behemoth opened his mouth lifting it up as a ball of blue fire began to fire.

"And wipe the rest of their life points!" Behemoth fired at jaden while Syrus was also gulped.

 **Jaden and Syrus: 2400-1900=0**

 **Shiro 6600 winner**

"I win again." Shiro said already adding another win to his streak.

"Looks like a stand corrected." The white spirit commented as she then disappeared out of the blue.

"That was too much." Syrus comments seeing how lackluster this type dueling was.

"Be lucky that you had the number advantage otherwise you would've been slaughtered." Shiro started putting his cards in his graveyard slot back to his normal deck.

"By the way, what was that card that you drew that one time you looked like you had a good draw." Jaden asked Syrus who took his cards and saw the one he had in his hand.

"Power bond? Why didn't you draw this card you would've got a decent attack at him." Jaden asked holding on to the card.

"Because If did then you both will have to pay the toll." Shiro said walking towards them.

"And what's that?" Jaden asked.

"Power bond while it does boost his steam gyroid attack points to 4400 I still had threatening roar not letting him attack which then followed by you both losing 2200 of life points by one simple card." Shiro explained as they played a scenario in their minds how it would've gone out.

"It was best that he didn't otherwise you would've been in even bigger fire." Shiro further explained.

"He's and my brother is right too I never should've come here in the first place." And with that Syrus ran away from shiro and Jaden.

"Hey come back man we can still help you out with your deck come back." Jaden ran after him leaving shiro there as he lost the act and went back to sit on a rock putting his disk rubbing his left arm from the numbness.

"Well that went well." Shiro turned around seeing Alexis walked towards him sitting next to the rock with his things.

"The duel or the fallout." Shiro asked looking at the waves moving back and forth to the rocks and back to the ocean.

"I heard what happened about the duel Crowler setted." Alexis said as shiro layed on the cold rock.

"Nothing special I've dealt with these kinds of matches so don't even think about getting involved." Shiro told her making her glare at him.

"And why not?" Alexis asked getting answers.

"Cause one there's too much at stake for a handicap duel and two if and that's a big IF I lose then I won't be taking anyone down with me." Shiro stating his reasons.

"Or is it because you have problems of trusting others." Alexis instigated making shiro.

"Alright yes I have problems trusting people cause where I'm from it was every man for himself so with that mentality does not work for people like me. So yeah that mentality ain't going nowhere you can try to pull it off but it's going to take a miracle." Shiro told Alexis who placed his hands on her shoulders but then let go.

"I'm sorry I just have a lot of stress and too much in my mind the dueling is in my head right now." Shiro sat back down.

"Hey it's alright even the best need a break." Alexis grabbed his shoulder. Shiro did nothing but grab her hand.

"Thanks." Shiro said as stayed there for a while longer.

"By the way here I forgot to give this to you." Alexis said giving him back his coat, backpack and his half fixed zero mask as he grabbed the mask and felt the cracks.

"I always thought that when I had this on, it always made me feel unbeatable." Shiro said looking at his reflection.

"Maybe keep it as a momento who knows maybe you'll see him again." Shiro smiled as the mask gleamed while taking the rest of his things.

"Well guess it's time for us to get back home I need some rest and something to eat." Shiro said hearing his stomach growl making Alexis nod and the two walked back to the dorms and went their separate areas. First he stopped by the cafeteria and they gave him his lunch quickly finishing it off in a fast pace surprising everyone nearby just as how hungry he was after practily hungry for an entire day.

After lunch he began to walk towards his room with just a few more steps he was about to turn the handle.

"Shiro." Shiro turned around seeing Zane walking towards him.

"Yeah." Shiro asked Zane.

"Follow me for a moment." Zane said as he resumed walking.

"Alright not like I had anything else to do for the moment." Shiro trying to hold the sarcasm from coming out leaving his things next to his warm and comfortable bed.

The two kept on walking till it was sunset and soon they stopped near the docks where there was a lighthouse.

"Nice brooding spot but a bit too much light don't ya think." Shiro stated making Zane not change his demeanor.

"Well first off good luck on your handicap duel in two days." Zane wishing him luck something he never does to anyone.

"Thanks and what's the second reason you brought me here." Shiro wanting to be done with this.

"I heard that you somehow managed to get inside the abandoned dorm is it true." Zane asked now getting serious with shiro nodded.

"Well now that you know yes thanks to Sheppard he managed to let me in and see what I could manage to find and what I found while not enough is still evidence nonetheless." Shiro seeing no reason to hide that he tosses his pda to Syrus with the pictures he took. The images of the walls, the inside of the duel with Titan and the empty building from the inside.

"Whatever it happened it had also to do with something of the shadow games as well seeing the images were basically the millennium items." Shiro starting guessing what could be responsible for this.

"And that could be responsible for the disappearances." Zane going along with the guessing.

"Yes but to where that's what I don't know and that's all I know for the moment." Shiro explained getting his device back from Zane.

"What are you doing here shiro." Shiro turned around to see Alexis walking towards the two.

"Hey Alexis, Zane was the one who brought me here apparently he knows about the dorm." Shiro commented and she nods.

"Cause he's friends with my brother." Alexis explained to him.

"Oh is that so." Shiro looked back at Zane.

"Has he told you about this." Zane asked her

"We haven't for the disciplinary police went to get him but he gave me something that earned my thanks." Alexis told Zane staring right at shiro.

"By the way Zane we just saw your brother with Jaden duel against shiro and lost and let's just say you were brought up and is looking for you." Alexis told Zane who was staring at the sea.

"The big bad brother so what does Jaden want scold me now." Zane joked.

"If scolding means dueling than yeah pretty much." Shiro said and the three heard a commotion from somewhere looking around with shiro spotting someone.

"By the rocks." Shiro pointed.

"It's Syrus." Alexis observed seeing Syrus on a makeshift raft. Jaden soon made it as well jumping on it but caused the balance to shift and dissolve falling in the water.

"Help I can't swim!" Syrus cried out for help.

 _"And he thinks that leaving in a raft was going to be his way out?"_ Shiro thought thinking it's a joke.

"Umm do they know that it's shallow water?" Alexis wondered.

"Nah let us have a laugh." Shiro joked seeing another Slifer jump in the water only to show he was sitting in water.

"Why are you doing this jaden you know I'm a terrible duelist." Syrus mumbled.

"That's just your brother talking believe me." Jaden trying to convince him to stay."

"You gotta believe me I'm a lost cause." Syrus said.

"He is right." Syrus and Jaden looked up to Zane with shiro with Alexis.

"Zane." Syrus surprised to see him here.

"Wait he's the top duelist he's the one who took shiro to the dorms." Jaden realizing who he was.

"You dropping out?" Zane asked staring straight at Syrus waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." Syrus managed to answer.

"Well it's about time." Zane responded making Syrus turn around grabbing the remaining pieces.

"Hey you're his brother how can you say that?" Jaden asked Zane.

"Because i know him."

"Yeah i bet you think you're a know it all but guess what you don't and I'm going to prove it right now let's duel." Jaden called him out making shiro look at the two seeing how this will turn out.

"Duel a slifer sure why not after all it's been a while since I've been slumbering." Zane accepting the duel.

"Then get your game on." Jaden told him.

"Hurry up and get out of the water then we can get this started." Shiro called Jaden up as he and Alexis waited and the group soon walked by the docks as night arrived and Zane was waiting for them.

"Ready to duel Zane." Jaden asked getting his disk on while Zane had his on.

"Duel."

 **Zane:4000**

 **Jaden:4000**

"This is gonna be quick." Shiro commented.

"How do you know?" Alexis asked not believing him.

"Call it a duelist sense if you will." Shiro told her.

 **Time at the end of the duel**

"Now Cyber End Dragon attack mudball man!" Zane ordering his massive mechanical dragon shot out a blast of electricity destroying mudball and the rest of jaden's life points.

 **Zane:1600 winner**

 **Jaden:800-2500=0**

Jaden went down on one knee as he lost for the third time in a row.

"He lost." Alexis surprised that shiro was right about the duel. Syrus ran to help him up and Zane looked at Syrus who looked determined again making Zane smile and walk back.

"Guess this is time for us to take our leave as well." Alexis waved goodbye as she began to leave.

"I'll walk you there." Shiro walked next to her as she smiled.

"Thanks." Alexis thanked him with the two walking all the way to the front entrance of the building as the door was still open.

"Thanks for walking me here." Alexis thanked him.

"Hey this wasn't much of a problem for me you know that." Shiro said only to be surprised with Alexis hugged Shiro one more time.

"Thank you again." Alexis as she ran to the female dorms. Shiro took a deep breath and walked back to his room and finally slept.

 **Chapter end**

 **Please like, favorite and review see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here's another new chapter of Yugioh gx disclaimer we own nothing but the effects of the cards thank you and enjoy.**

 **Get your game on ch4**

It was the last day for Shiro to prepare for his duel and now that he was fully awake and well rested he spent the morning in his room pulling out all the cards in his deck and see what strategy he can pull off.

"Let's see this goes here and with this I can have the better advantage." Shiro mumbled seeing what combinations he can pull off. While behind him a yellow glow began to form as the Dark Magician Girl who seemed to come out in her spirit form stretching and began to look around the room and spotted Shiro who was messing with his cards seeing that a few of them were discarded and that one of them was her card.

She began to tap Shiro in the head with her staff but it wasn't enough on getting his attention and tried it again but got nothing until she smacked him in the head with her wand.

"Ow what is it?" Shiro asked and the magician monster pointed at the discarded pile.

"What about it they'll still be in the deck I just don't know how to include them in yet." Shiro told her turning around getting back to work. The dark magician girl didn't know what to do to think of an idea as she waved her wand and set of cards appeared on the bed making her get his attention again seeing the cards in the bed.

"Did you put these here?" He asked her only getting a shrug with a smile on her face thinking she'll get away with it. Shiro sighed not knowing what to do with this.

In another side of the island was Jaden Syrus and their third year friend Chumlee were hanging around in their dining room where they were playing around.

"Today's the last day I hope Shiro has a trick up his sleeve." Syrus wondering about how will Shiro get out of this one.

"He will be fine besides this will be a walk in the park for Shiro I guarantee it." Jaden not worried at all.

"And then after that's done I will get my rematch with Shiro and be close to becoming the king of games." Jaden having his fist pumped about the rematch.

Within the male obelisk dorm room was Chazz along with his two goons having a smirk on his face.

"Heh about time that so called Obelisk is getting what he deserves big time." Chazz smirking as they kept walking towards a certain room.

"Shouldn't you give him a bit more credit he is incredibly strong I heard he can be the only one able to beat Zane." Another obelisk told Chazz only getting a scoff.

"Oh please If that happens then I'll quit the academy before that happens." Chazz said as they soon made it to where they wanted. Chazz knocked on the door with full force waiting for an answer.

"Who is it?" Shiro asked not opening the door.

"It's Chazz!" Chazz shouted.

"Bass?"

"Chazz!"

"Kaz?"

"I said Chazz now open the door I challenge you to a duel!" Chazz already getting pissed off by making a fool out of himself.

"Umm I'm kinda busy so...no." Shiro responded and Chazz didn't like it and kept on banging on the door.

"Open the door right now we ain't leaving here until you get out!" Chazz said as he kept on knocking.

"What are you afraid to duel Chazz Princeton the next king of games cause if you aren't then let's see what you got cause unlike Jaden I know how to duel." Chazz began taunting only getting silence but that only made him more angry. As Chazz was banging on the door with his goon they didn't see Shiro walking right behind them with a strawberry milkshake in hand taking a sip from the straw.

"Hey." Shiro told Chazz and his group walking away taking another sip.

"Hey." Chazz and his goons said resuming to knock on the door until they realized something.

"...HEY GET BACK HERE!" Chazz and his goons began to chase after shiro while he also ran without spilling his milkshake.

They ran all around the dorm rooms left and right and past the dining hall to the point they were running in circles till in midst of chase shiro spotted Crowler with walking towards them.

"No running in the hallway!" Crowler shouted but stood still in panic seeing Shiro running right at him. But at the last second putting his hand on top of the shake and a good jump his feet were on the wall and flipped behind standing behind him as he kept on running with a smile.

"Later doc." Shiro said as he kept on running.

"Just one more day Crowler just one more day." Crowler muttered fixing his coat as he turned around only to crash into Chazz and his two goons as they landed on the ground.

Shiro soon finished with his shake and placed by the other plates as he then walked outside for some fresh air and without no one going after him. After walking for a few minutes he passed by Alexis and her friends he waved at them only for Alexis to wave back.

"Well aren't you two close friends now." Jasmine said with Alexis looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"Ever since the beginning of school you've been interested in him from your duel with him till now what gives?" Mindy stated wanting to know as well.

"Look we're just friends nothing more besides he's one of the few good duelists in this school that can be a challenge." Alexis explained but her friends didn't buy it.

It was night time and Shiro getting ready for bed looking at his deck in the bed determined that he'll win and placed it on the counter and went to sleep.

 **The day of the expulsion duel**

It was the day of the duel and all the students of the academy were in attendance sitting in the stands waiting. Jaden and Syrus were sitting in the seats next to Syrus and Bastion.

"Man this is so exciting and I'm not even in the duel." Jaden excited about this duel looking around and saw different people with cameras and some guy who seemed to be in charge of it.

"Um, what's with the camera crew I thought this was a private duel." Jaden asked.

"That's because from what I heard Crowler managed to convince Sheppard to let the duel be aired live so they can get more "future students" to the school." Bastion said telling them what he heard.

"Wow we're on tv they should've told us otherwise I would've taken a shower or fix my hair." Jaden joked around.

"Hey you three losers, have you seen Alexis?" Jaden and Syrus turned to see Alexis friends Jasmine and Mindy walking towards them.

"What no we haven't seen we thought she was with you girls." Jaden told them and Mindy shook her head.

"No we haven't seen her all day." Jasmine Told then and everyone saw Crowler walking on the stage with a microphone.

 **"All right everyone settle down the sudden expulsion match will begin underway!"** Crowler shouted to the crowd as everyone began to take their seats.

 **Kaibacorp**

"Hey bro are you watching this?" A boy with long hair wearing a green blue-striped shirt with a yellow vest over it, dark blue jeans, and blue sneakers asked his older brother who was looking at the screen from his desk were an stoic expression on his face.

"I am watching mokuba." Kaiba said with his arms crossed looking at the screen seeing what's going on in his academy.

 **Duelist kingdom**

"Master Pegasus." A man wearing a suit and glasses alarmed his boss who had his back turn with a wine glass in his hand watching a cartoon show.

"What is it Croquet that you have to make me miss my favorite show." The man known as Pegasus asked turning his one eye towards the man in shades.

"A thousand pardons sir but Seto Kaiba is airing a duel from his dueling academy I thought you wanted to be informed sir." Croquet informed Pegasus who had a look of surprise.

"Oh Kaiba boy is letting a duel from his precious little school be known well this I gotta see." Pegasus turned the channels till he spotted where the duel is being held.

 **"Just a reminder to all the new students for a sudden expulsion match is something you'll deal with for in this duel the loser will be expelled from the academy never to return again."** Crowler announced informing them about the rules while Pegasus took a sip of his wine.

"Interesting." Pegasus mumbled.

 **Domino City**

"Come on Joey hurry it up with that popcorn the duel is about to start." A man with brown hair that's arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head called his friend with blonde hair with bowls of food.

"I'm going just hold your horses." Joey said placing them on the table.

"I still can't believe that Kaiba made a dueling school." A girl with brown hair said not believing that this came from kaiba taking a popcorn to her mouth.

"Yeah well he can have the school but there's no way any of those chumps will be any better than me or Yugi right, yug." Joey placed his arm around Yugi who only stared at the screen.

 **"Now let's meet the accused shall we!"** Crowler announces as the door on the other side opened and footsteps were heard.

 **Insert born to win by SATV**

As the steps were being heard by everyone as the light began to show the boots followed by the legs arms and the upper body.

 **"Stepping in as the accused from the slums of Domino City yet ranked 5 as of the best duelist of domino city Shiro Kirigaya or as the man formerly known as Zero!"** Crowler announced into the microphone revealing him on live television.

Hearing the announcement Kaiba folded his fingers together putting them close to cover his mouth seeing that his inside man being on thin ice wondering if he picked the right one to send in.

 **Duelist kingdom**

Pegasus had a look of interest seeing how someone so young be in such a high rank.

"Oh how I love underdog stories let's see if you do the same Shiro-boy." Pegasus said now fully invested in this.

 **Domino city**

"He ain't that special I can take him on, I'll beat him with my red eyes he ain't got nothin on us." Joey said not seeing that much of a threat. Tristan then began to put him in a headlock.

"Why don't ya try telling him that face to face huh." Tristan only for a reversal to happen.

"Good grief." Tea shaking her head while Yugi only kept on staring at the screen with a smile.

"Wonder what monsters does he use?" Solomon wondered seeing how good is he.

 **Theme end**

 **"Now allow me to introduce our guest tag team opponents."** Crowler announced as everyone wondered who could they be.

Then out of nowhere a green and orange blur appeared making backflips as they jumped high grabbing each other by the arm landing on the ground in sync.

 **"The paradox Brothers!"** Crowler announced of the infamous tag team champions.

"Salutations Zero." Para said saying hello to an old rival.

"Prepared to lose to our might Shiro." Dox said the other half in rhyme.

"You guys again. How many times do we have to do this same dance." Shiro sighed seeing the brothers again.

"What you know them!?" Crowler surprised that he knows about the infamous tag team mercenaries.

"Yeah people send actual dueling mercenaries after me about every month and these two were the first of many. First it was tweedledee here **(para)** and after beating him it was tweedledum **(dox)** then they both had enough and decided to gang up on me whenever they can almost once a month like an obsession." Shiro explained pointing out on their obsession of beating him.

"And this time we will succeed." Para said.

"For we have trained and dueled for this moment and we will succeed." Dox finished with both having their duel disks activated.

"Then let's get this over with." Shiro turning his disk on.

"Very well." Para said taking out his five cards.

"It will be your last." Dox finished with his five cards.

"Then duelists let's start the-"

"Now hold on a second Crowler there's been a slight change of plans." Chancellor Sheppard stopped the start of the duel for last minute news.

"Is there something wrong chancellor?" Crowler asked seeing no reason to stop this duel.

"It seems that Shiro will not be doing this alone." Sheppard stated.

"What/What?" Shiro and Crowler confused while Shiro angry that Sheppard went against this.

"Yes you have got yourself a tag team partner apparently someone spoke up and wanted to be your partner so l let it slide this time." Sheppard told the two.

"And who is this partner that's willing to risk their chance of being in this academy." Crowler asked hoping that it's not one of the obelisks.

"She's coming right now." Sheppard answered with a smile as the two looked to where Shiro walked out and heard footsteps coming from...boots.

"No, no Sheppard I told you no." Shiro said seeing it was Alexis with her duel disk in her arm.

"What no chancellor I insist that Shiro does it alone Alexis is one of our best freshman students in the academy." Crowler trying to convince Sheppard to reconsider.

"What are you doing here?" Shiro whispered to Alexis.

"I can't let you do this on your own not after everything you've done for me." Alexis whispered to him back.

"Have you ever dueled in a tag team match before?" Shiro asked Alexis.

"...no." Alexis answered making Shiro walk in circles.

"Well great Umm have you seen these two duel before?" Shiro asked hoping for something good.

"No but I have studied these guys before they're mercenaries and the best tag team duelists in the world." Alexis commented.

"Well you're about to see the difference between studying and the real thing." Shiro told her standing by her side.

"So you'll let me duel with you?" Alexis asked.

"As if there's any other way." Shiro said making her smile.

"And don't think I noticed the gloves." Shiro pointed out seeing that Alexis had her gloves match the ones Shiro have with one being a full glove while the other being fingerless.

Watching from the screen Pegasus was chuckling at the sight of the young dueling pair.

"Ah, what better way to start a duel but with a couple's quarrel." Pegasus joked seeing the two adults finished with a decision.

"Due to last minute changes the duel will still be a sudden expulsion match but instead of a handicap it will be a tag team match now is everyone ready." Crowler announced with shiro and Alexis nodded as a response.

"Enough with the pleasantries." Para said.

"And now on with the duel." Dox responded back.

"We did not come here to talk." Para placed one hand in front.

"We came to destroy you." Dox finished with one hand on front of para.

"Are they always like this?" Alexis asked.

"Oh this is them on normal don't get me started when they tried this out with coffee."

"Now remember how a tag team duel works there's no sharing strategy, no sharing of any card that is not yet in play but you may use what's on your partner field understood." Crowler explained as the four nodded.

"Then let the duel start." Crowler said as the duel now began.

 **Paradox Brothers:8000**

 **Shiro and Alexis:8000**

"As the saying goes." Para said.

"Ladies go first." Dox ended his speech.

"What a gentleman." Alexis remarked as she drew her first card.

"I summon Etoile Cyber **(1200 atk 1600 def)** in Attack mode and I place a card face down." Alexis summoned her first monster and a card face down.

"Your dancer may suffice but for long I summon Jirai Gumo **(2200/100)** in Attack mode." Dox summon his first monster as a giant spider appeared and ended his turn.

Shiro drew his card and began to look at his opponent monster then at Alexis.

"Why don't we start this off with turning off the lights for a bit shall we I play the field spell The Land of Darkness **(1)**." Shiro placing his field spell in the slot as the arena around them began switch and turn until soon everyone saw that surrounding them was nothing but mountains the sky and the ground turning red as purple crystals appeared from the ground and puddles of black tar like liquid were formed from the water. They all looked to the side only to see a moon but pieces were broken off.

"What is this place?" Alexis asked as she turned around not seeing shiro standing with her.

"Like what I done with the place!" They looked up to see shiro standing on a hill as he jumped down back to Alexis side.

"But don't worry I'll bring you a tour guide that is unless he's hungry I summon Ursa in attack mode **(1800 atk 1200 def) (2)**." Shiro summoned his first monster and everyone saw that from under the tar a claw came out followed by another claw as it stood up revealing a bear as it's whole body was made out of that same tar like liquid and bone like material came from its back as spikes with red eyes letting out a huge roar.

"And with the land of darkness in hand all of my monsters of Grimm gain an 800 attack and defense points." Shiro pointed out as his bear let out another roar **(1800+800=2600 atk 1200+800=2000 def)**.

"I end with two cards face down and my turn." Shiro ending his turn.

Pegasus took a sip of his wine, staring at the screen more interested in the duel specifically shiro.

"Interesting?" Pegasus mumbled twirling his glass.

"That ain't nothing I can take him on." Joey commented not afraid of the monster shiro pulled.

"Can you shut up we're watching this." Tea telling him to Shut up seeing it's the brothers turn.

"Come on If me and yug can beat them then they can as well." Joey said.

"My turn and I activate the spell card Tribute Doll and with it I can sacrifice one monster that's outside of my field good thing my brother is so generous with his." Dox playing his card as Para nodded agreeing to use his monster as a sacrifice as it was destroyed.

"Farewell Jirai Gumo and now I'm allowed to summon a level seven monster this turn and I choose Kazejin **(2400/2200)** in attack mode." Dox from his hand summoned his monster as wind began to turn as a green monster with arms appeared in the field.

"He sacrificed his brothers own monster to summon a better one for the team now that's tag team dueling." Bastion analyzed the move.

"Unreal." Jasmine seeing what happened.

"Do you actually think you know anything about this game?" Para told them with a smirk.

"You're losers, you're jokes in other words you're lame." Dox taunted for Shiro didn't react but scratch his head hearing all of this before.

"And if you think this is starting to get grueling." Para began to rhyme.

"Wait till I draw and give you a real schooling." Dox finished his part activating another card.

"I play Dark Designator with this card I am allowed to call out any monster that I can think of and if it's anywhere within my brothers deck it gets added to his hand now let me see... "Sanga of the Thunder." Dox stated pointing at para.

"Well, What do you know it was already prepared to tear them to them a sundown." Para saw the card he was supposed to draw was the one he needed adding it to his hand.

"That's two level seven monsters already they're good." Alexis commented.

"If they're "that good" then tell me how exactly would they lose to two teenagers with one of them being nothing but a novice at the time." Shiro not seeing nothing special about this.

"The duel just started"

"And yet it is almost done."

"For your demise has already begun." Both brothers pointed at them ensuring that their victory is close at hand.

"Now you see what I gotta deal with." Shiro told Alexis.

"No joke my turn." Seeing that it was her turn and drew her card.

"I summon cyber tutu in attack mode **(1000 atk 800 def)**." Alexis summoned her second monster of a little girl with a dancing get up.

"Another dancer." Para smirked seeing it on the field.

"You must be joking." Dox said seeing how weak it is.

"It may be weak but I activate her effect you see if the attack of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of my dancer then this card can attack your opponent directly." Alexis smirked and the dancer began to spin around.

"Now cyber tutu attack para." Alexis commented and the dancer kicked para losing life points.

 **Paradox Brothers:8000-1000=7000**

 **Shiro and Alexis:8000**

"Yes they managed to make them lose some life points." Jaden cheered.

"You may have been lucky."

"But your luck has run out I activate monster reborn to revive Jirai Gumo in Attack mode. Then I activate Tribute Doll to sacrifice Jirai Gumo and Special Summon Suijin **(2500/2400)** from my hand in Attack mode." Para reviving his monster but now summoned a water type of monster.

"I then sacrifice my brothers Kaiser Seahorse to summon Sanga of the Thunder **(2600/2200)** in Attack mode." Para now summoned the last third monster.

"Oh no." Alexis realized what happened.

"It's happening." Shiro preparing for the summon.

"Shall we brother."

"Yes we shall."

"Elements of Thunder, Water, and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might." The brothers began to chant as the three monsters began to fuse together.

"He is pain beyond description."

"He'll mark the graves with your inscription. Gate Guardian! **(3750/3400)** The brothers finished their chant seeing Sanga on top kazejin in the middle and The bottom.

"Now gate guardian attack Cyber tutu!" Para announced his attack as the monster began his attack. But then a loud roar was making the gate guardian stop his attack.

"What?" Para confused as to why it stopped.

"Not this time with Threatening Roar you can't make your battle phase making your turn is over." Shiro flipping one of his traps saving their life points for now.

"You saved your life points for now." Para ended his turn.

"My turn." Shiro drew his card seeing what he can do for now.

"I summon Beowolf in attack mode **(1500 atk 1000 def)(3)**." Shiro summoned his second monster as out of the puddle of tar another set of claws came out and this time a black wolf came out growling at them.

"And because of the land of darkness his attack gains a boost." Shiro commented as his wolf **(1500+800=2300)** become stronger.

"Now ursa attack Dox directly!" Shiro ordered as his bear ran and slashed Dox in the chest.

 **Paradox Brothers:7000-2600=4400**

 **Shiro and Alexis:8000**

"Next Beowolf."

 **Paradox Brothers:4400-2300=2100**

 **Shiro and Alexis:8000**

"We're almost there just a little bit more." Shiro said seeing that they're close to winning this.

"You'll pay for that you may have stopped gate guardians attack but not this time Gate Guardian attack cyber tutu!" Gate guardian attack with tidal surge!" A spiral of water mixed with electricity towards the dancer.

"You dare to strike a lady I activate my trap Doble Passe this lets me take the attack from your guardian directly instead to my monster." Alexis said as the attack went right towards her.

Just as the spiral went to her dancer the attack bounced off and went directly towards Alexis as she covered her head ready to take the damage. But then all of a sudden she felt a shove as she was then pushed away seeing it was Shiro who did it as he took the direct damage instead head on.

 **Paradox Brothers: 2100**

 **Alexis and shiro:8000-3750=4250**

Alexis watched as shiro went down on one knee as sparks of electricity were still there and ran to check on him.

"Shiro!" Alexis went to help him up.

"I'm...alright." Shiro stood back up as the brothers laughed at Shiro.

"What's this I see." Para said seeing this.

"Has the infamous Zero taken damage for someone else." Dox said.

"Who knew that someone like you could have a heart to care for someone else." Both brothers said at the same time making Shiro glare at the two brothers as well with Alexis.

After seeing the way Shiro pushed Alexis to safety even though he took the hit caused massive reactions. The female students gave out cheers and aww's while the guys gave out cheers. Pegasus let out a chuckle as he clapped his hands.

"Ah Nothing like taking it for the team not a bad way to make yourself look like the sympathetic hero." Pegasus said seeing the duel. Meanwhile back in domino city Tristan and Joey were clapping at the sight.

"That was cool man." Tristan said.

"Yeah that's how it's." Joey said agreeing to it as well. Back in the Duel Alexis let go of shiro as they were back in the game.

"And now my trap's second effect now the monster that you tried to destroy will be allowed to attack directly to your life points now go." Alexis ordered as he dancer once again went to attack Dox with a spinning kick.

 **Paradox Brothers:2100-1000=1100**

 **Shiro and Alexis: 4250**

"Heh doesn't matter now go finish your useless turn." Dox said as Alexis drew her next card.

"I play polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to Fusion Summon Cyber Blader **(2100/800)** in Attack mode." Alexis summoned her fusion monster on the field skating in the arena.

"And since you have one monster on the field it can't be destroyed by battle and I place a face down and end my turn." Alexis ended her turn with a card face down.

"Very well you've saved yourself this time but not for Zero go Gate Guardian attack his Beowolf!" Para using his turn to only attack shiro's monster with a wave attack.

 **Paradox brothers:1100**

 **Shiro and Alexis:2800**

Shiro drew his card and began his move I play pot of greed letting me two cards having four thinking of a strategy in hand.

"I summon Sea Feilong **(4)** in attack mode **(1800+800=2600 atk 1500+800=2300 def)**." Appearing in his side a sea dragon creature appeared as it flew around the sky to his side.

"Then I play the spell swords of revealing light making you not be able to attack for three turns for the both of you."

Shiro activating his spell as glowing swords appeared stopping them from attacking.

"I end my turn let's end this." Shiro taunted giving them the "bring it on" hand sign.

"hmph I play a card face down and end my turn." Dox placed a card facedown seeing that was all he could do. Soon it was Alexis turn and he turned to shiro and mouthed out "trust me".

"I hope you know what you're doing." Alexis told him as she ended her turn.

"This will not last after this it will be your end for I skip my turn as well." Para said.

"Well thank you ooh this is a good one I summon Geist in attack mode **(950+800=1750 atk 900+900=1800 def) (5)**." Shiro summoned another monster of Grimm showing a ghostly figure floating around them.

"But he won't be here for long I activate the spell card Star Blaster here's how it works I roll a die and the number it gets is the number of level Geist becomes and I get to summon the monster from my hand now let the dice roll." Shiro activated his spell card and a red die appeared and began to roll around as everyone were seeing where the die may land and it soon began to slowly slow down.

 _"Something high."_ Alexis thought hopping it's a high level.

 _"He won't get the level that he need."_ Para thought as it landed on.

"3." Shiro said seeing it end on a three.

"And now Geist becomes a level 6 and with that I special summon the Grimm Dragon rise from your eternal slumber and prove them why you're the true strongest of dragons!" Shiro shouted summoning his dragon for quiet was all there was until they earth began to quake and rumble until behind the brothers as they turned around and saw a mountain explode seeing a giant dragon let out a roar and spread his wings and flew up flying over the brothers and gate Guardian landing behind Shiro as it lowered his head and Shiro began to pet it until it raised its head up and let out a roar towards the gate guardian.

"Take a good look cause those swords are what's stopping him from going after you. In fact I won't even use his effect so why bother." Shiro told them **(2400+800=2800 atk 2000+800=2800def) (6)**.

"I end my turn." Shiro ended his turn soon to be Dox's turn.

"I place another monster card face down and that'll end my turn." Dox summoning another facedown.

"This plan better be worth it Shiro I equip Fusion Weapon to "Cyber Blader" and increasing both its attack and defense by 1500 points e **(2100+1500=3600 atk 800+1500= 2300)** " Alexis equipping her monster with an arm cannon in her arm prepared for an attack.

"And I end my turn." Alexis said.

"Now my turn and with it you're swords as well but lucky for you I will play another monster card face down and end my turn.

"That's all I needed to hear." Shiro drew his new card and smiled.

"I play graceful charity letting draw 3 cards but discard two. And with the last card will be cup of ace I flip a coin heads I draw two cards, tails then one of you draw two cards." Shiro then flipped a coin as it flew in midair until Shiro caught it and placed it on top of his hand.

"Heads letting me draw another two cards." Shiro drew two more cards.

"I play my trap jar of greed letting Shiro draw another card." Alexis flipped her trap as she let Shiro draw his last card.

"Thank you now I have all that I need, I activate the ritual spell The Lady On The Tower **(7)** and with it I hand over my level 8 monster Kurt Aiza and with it I ritual summon the Queen of all Grimm as we are in her domain Salem **(8)**!"

 **Insert divide from rwby**

" **Does it feel good? Knowing you tried?**

 **Knowing that all that remains**

 **Is the slow cold brutal death**

 **Of the fools that will all die in vain!"**

Once Shiro placed the ritual monster on the field the sky soon darkened. Alexis saw the black tar liquid around her began to raise from the ground and began to spiraling towards shiro side not letting up.

" **How does it feel**

 **Knowing your efforts will fail?**

 **All that you've built will be torn down**

 **The hope of your people assailed!"**

Everyone saw red eyes glaring at the brothers and soon the black liquid was absorbed and standing in its place was Salem staring at them with her cold empty eyes.

" **Send your guardians**

 **They will fail**

 **Legends and heroes will crumble and fall**

 **You will not prevail!"**

Salem looked around then down to see Alexis who was staring right at her.

 **"Seems that we meet again young one."** Salem said turning to see the gate Guardian.

"Her effect activates with it she gains 800 attack and defense points for each and every Grimm that's been destroyed, banished or on the field." Shiro explained while Salem petted the dragon **(4800/4800) (8)**.

"No she's stronger than our guardian!" Para said.

"You don't say Cyber Tutu attack directly!" Shiro ordering the dance to strike again with a smile but as she returned to the field seeing Salem it made her lose it.

"Now Salem attack with your piercing scream!" Shiro ordered as Salem glared and raised her arms showing veins from her hands being more visible.

" **Divide them**

 **Tear them apart**

 **Sever their trust**

 **It will strangle their hearts!"**

Shiro whistled to Alexis getting her attention to see Shiro cover his ears with his fingers and she copied him preparing for it.

Once their ears were plugged Salem let out a loud scream making everyone cover their ears for the sound was so loud it caused the camera screens to crack while Gate Guardian was shattered to pieces.

In duelist kingdom the wine glass that Pegasus had in his hand broke as the screech was strong enough to even break the glass.

"What power." Pegasus said seeing that the handle was all that remained as the liquid went to his hand and clothes.

 **Paradox brothers:100-1500=0**

 **Shiro and Alexis: 2800 winner**

Cheers were heard throughout the arena as the field spell dissolved into nothing and the monsters were beginning to disappear though while they gave a slight glow Salem disappeared in darkness looking at shiro.

The winners of the match Shiro and Alexis!" Sheppard announced as Shiro walked towards her as they smiled and Shiro raised her arm up getting a reaction from everyone letting her arm go.

"Thanks for the duel." Alexis thanked as he nodded.

"Yeah." Shiro let out a sigh of relief closing his eyes until he felt something warm on his cheek opening his eyes wide open touching it to see Alexis walking away leaving shiro in the stands.

"Guess they're staying eh doctor Crowler?" Sheppard asked seeing Crowler walking out of the room making the chancellor laugh.

"Thank you for this duel Shiro." Both paradox Brothers bowed thanking Shiro for the duel as they backflipped away leaving Shiro in the duel as everyone left and the crew wrapped everything up.

"Hmm seems that we'll meet again soon Shiro boy and I can't wait." Pegasus mumbled standing up and left the room.

"That's some monster." Mokuba said seeing the screen view was in pieces due to the camera.

"That was a lucky shot let's go we got a country to go to." Kaiba said as he stood from his desk preparing to leave on a business trip.

"Looks like you got trouble in your hands now Joey." Tea said seeing shiro leaving the arena.

"That ain't nothing I'll find him you'll see I beat him clean." Joey said ready for when they meet each other he'll be ready for their duel. Yugi stared at the screen as he stood up.

"Yugi?" Tea seeing him walk out.

"I'll be right back just going for a walk." Yugi walked out of the house.

Shiro walked out of the arena as thankfully it was a weekend so as they walked out everyone congratulated him left and right.

"Hey Shiro congratulations on winning the duel." He turned around seeing Jaden and Syrus with him.

"Thanks see ya later." Shiro thanked him as he made it to his room and went on to sleep for the rest of the day.

 **Weeks later**

A few weeks have passed since the expulsion match and since then it has been quiet, no Crowler schemes, no random duels, and no shadow games whatsoever. Shiro let out a sigh of relief as he was sitting in class finishing his finals from Banner's class as Alexis forced him to sit next to her as she has been doing this to the point where he just accepted it.

"And that's the end of the winter finals congratulations everyone now remember tomorrow the ship will arrive to take you all to your families and spend your winter break in dawn so be fully packed until then see you all next year." Banner said as everyone stood up and walked out of the classroom excited about winter break.

Shiro sighed as he stood up putting his hands in his pockets and was about to leave.

"Hey Shiro." Shiro turned around seeing Alexis still sitting in her desk about to leave as well.

"Yeah." Shiro said getting his attention.

"What are you planning to do during the break?" Alexis asked.

"Umm I don't know either stay in the island being a shut in, in my room only coming out for food or go back home being a shut in only come out if someone calls me out on a duel or for food since not many people come and visit me for the holidays." Shiro telling Alexis his overall winter plans.

"You must be joking." Alexis said hoping that this is a joke.

"I'm not joking." Shiro told her with no hint of joking of the matter.

"Unbelievable. What do you do when it's Christmas or New Years?" Alexis asked.

"Sleep." Shiro said with a bland look.

"Nothing this year pack your things." Alexis told him.

"What for?" Shiro asked.

"You're going to have to find out meet me tomorrow at the docks that'll take us to the city you won't regret it." Alexis told him as she walked out of the classroom.

"Aw man." Was all that Shiro said leaving the classroom.

Soon everyone were given the day off early to let the students have the rest of the day to pack. In shiro's room he has managed to pack the remaining things having his coat on a chair with his disk and deck on the table. On his bed with his two suitcases fully packed with his clothes and his things from his time as Zero.

"There that's gotta be everything cards,clothes, cash,equipment yeah that's everything." Shiro checked secured that everything is in hand. He looked at the window to see that it's still sunset and saw Jaden and Syrus running towards their dorm room getting an idea.

In the slifer dorms a few of the slifer students have begun packing their things as they were getting ready to leave the island.

"So you aren't going to visit your family for the holidays Sy?" Jaden asked Syrus as he was eating his lunch.

"No I'm staying here to see if I can do something while I'm here what about you are going to visit your parents?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"And I'm also staying that way we can eat everything in this place." Jaden said.

"Well that's one way to spend the holidays." The two turned around to see Shiro by the entrance.

"Hey Shiro how's it going." Syrus asked as he sat next to them.

"Doing great just finished packing." Shiro said as the lights began to flicker.

"Umm are they always like that?" Shiro asked pointing at the lights.

"Yes we're planning to fix them during the holidays." Banner said with his cat on his arms.

"Hey since we're all why not have a duel all three of us." Jaden suggested with Syrus nodded.

"Yeah let's do it." Syrus stood from his seat ready to play.

"I'm sitting this one out my entire time here has been nothing but "shiro duel him, shiro duel her, shiro duel these two guys or you'll be expelled." give me a break." Shiro said laying on the table and see the two about to start.

"Alright then let's get our game on Syrus." Jaden turning on his disk as Syrus did the same.

"Right let's do this." Syrus said and the two began their help.

"H...help...help me." Shiro heard a voice as he turned around to see a body crash through the window.

"Help please anybody." the boy woke grabbing onto shiro's leg.

"Whoa calm down man you look like you seen a ghost." Jaden telling the boy to calm down.

"I have." The boy said not joking.

"What are you talking about?" Syrus asked.

"It's Jinzo the dueling card." The boy mumbled.

"Umm professor Banner you might want to call on the school nurse." Jaden told Banner taking a closer look.

"I know you you're names tori you're in my pera dueling class." Banner realizing who he is.

"I know you, you hang out with two other nitwits staying up late saying some mumbo jumbo about summoning spirits." Shiro recognizing them.

"They are real, professor Banner you were right everything that you said is right duel spirits and everything." Tori told Banner.

"Scratch that make it the school therapist." Jaden jokes.

"Just calm down tori tell me everything that happened from the very beginning." Banner said to tori explaining everything about how last night they tried to bring a monster from the spirit world to real life and out of the monsters they picked they went with Jinzo.

 _"Why didn't they pick something else like a kuriboh?"_ Shiro thought listening to the story as they prepared the ritual and said a chant as soon Nothing happened until suddenly something happened.

"The board said "Give me three and I'll be free" we thought he meant cards." Tori explained.

"Oh dear me no Jinzo appetite would never be satisfied with mere cards this is just awful." Banner informed them.

"Wait so what did the three mean Tori?" Syrus asked tori.

"Three people three souls and from the looks of it he's already got two." Shiro having to fill them in.

"And we have agreed before we even knew better. I looked everywhere but it's like they vanished into thin air. I know but I hoped that jinzo didn't get them but I fear for the worst and now I'm the only one left." Tori told them.

"Well we're safe here." Jaden said only for the lights to go out.

"What was that please tell me that we just lit a fuse." The koala haired student asked hopping it is something like that.

 **"Or maybe it was me."** They all turned around to see a tall figure sporting a black trench coat, fedora and scarf lifting tori on one arm.

"Let him go Jinzo." Jaden ordered.

 **"No a deal is a deal."** Was all that jinzo said as he run off into the woods.

"Not if we can help it let's go." Shiro said running after the monster along with everyone else. But as they ran Shiro soon arrived to where he last spotted Jinzo near what seems to be a power station.

"Found ya." Shiro spotted the downed tori and tried to get him only for the station to shoot out electricity blocking him.

"I found Shiro." Jaden shouted getting their attention of everyone else but were blocked by the electricity. It soon began to move and began to take the form of a monster.

 **"None of you are safe from me."** A holographic Jinzo said as the static's were helping him be able to talk.

"How's he appearing like that professor Banner?" Syrus asked him.

"It's the electricity he's using the current to power himself up he is a clever one." Banner explained.

"Alright Scarface hand over Tori and let's duel win and you take him if you lose you're going back to where you belong and bring the other two who you took." Shiro challenged him activating his duel disk.

 **"Very well tempting offer then let the games begin this electrical limbo should keep me sustained long for a match."** Jinzo said.

"Let's see then shall we." Shiro drawing his five cards.

"Duel/Duel"

 **Jinzo:4000**

 **Shiro:4000**

I'll start by summoning Malice Doll of Demise **(1600 atk /1700 def)** in Attack mode." Jinzo starting the duel by summoning a wooden puppet with an axe in his hand.

"Next I activate the spell card Ectoplasmer. Now both players must sacrifice one monster they control during the end of their turn and to inflict damage to their opponent equal to half of the sacrificed monster's attack points and with it I sacrifice my doll to attack directly." Jinzo activating his spell sending his doll straight at Shiro as it impaled him in the chest.

 **Jinzo:4000**

 **Shiro:4000- 800=3200**

My turn." Shiro drew his sixth card

"I summon Magitek Axeman Model 1 in attack mode **(1300 atk 1600 def)**." Shiro summon his axeman ready to attack.

"And with him in the field i can special summon Axeman Model 2 **(2600 atk 2000 def)** from my hand to the field." Shiro then special summon his second monster with two axes in hand.

"Then I use the spell card double summon letting me summon two more monsters and with that I normal summon Shock Trooper but I sacrifice him and my model 1 axeman to summon my Barrel Dragon." Shiro making his combo as he sacrificed his two monsters only for a dragon with three gun barrels with two on his hands and on its head **(2600 atk 2200 def)**.

"Whoa that's three monsters in one turn." Syrus said seeing how fast he summoned them.

"And with you defenseless I can attack directly go barrel dragon triple barrel shot!"

 **Jinzo:4000-2600=1400**

 **Shiro:3200**

"And with your ectoplasm I select my axeman making you lose 1300 of your life points."

 **Jinzo:100**

 **Shiro:3200**

"This is easy I wonder how you even made it this far I mean this is sad even for a duel spirit." Shiro taunted as Jinzo was on his knees from all the pain he gained.

"You almost got this Shiro come on!" Jaden cheered on.

"Is that Jinzo?" Shiro and the group turned to see Alexis who spotted the group ran towards them seeing the duel.

"Alexis what are you doing here?" Syrus asked her.

"There was a blackout in our dorms so we decided to see what was going on but all I'm seeing is jinzo and Shiro." Alexis explained.

"Well it's a long story." Shiro told her seeing stand up.

"This is not over due to malice doll of demise was destroyed due to an effect and not by battle it comes back into the field in attack mode." Jinzo said as his doll returned to the field.

"Next I play mystical space typhoon to destroy ectoplasm." Jinzo activating it destroying his own spell.

"And now I sacrifice doll of demise to summon myself Jinzo!" Jinzo said as he went to his side of the field ready to attack **(2400 atk 1500 def)**.

"Next I equip myself with Amplifier letting me gain 500 atk points **(2400+500=2900)** and now I attack your dragon with psychic shockwave!" Jinzo called out as he destroyed shiro's dragon.

 **Jinzo:100**

 **Shiro:2900**

"And I place a card facedown and now that I'm on the field you can't place any trap cards."

Jinzo said as his head was then equipped with a metallic helmet on its head letting out a laugh.

"Shiro your legs!" Alexis shouted.

"What about them?" Shiro said looking at his legs to see them turn into static.

"Hey what's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Keeping up my end of the deal but with a bonus for if I win I also get to use his life source as a battery for this has now become a shadow game!" Jinzo said as shiro remembered something.

"Shadow game didn't I had to play that against Titan at the end?" Shiro thought as he drew his card.

"Hope you had your laugh because the jokes are over I play pot of greed letting me draw two cards." Shiro drew two more cards.

"First I use monster reborn to bring back my dragon from the graveyard." Shiro bringing back his dragon letting out a metallic roar.

"So what i still have more attack points."

"That's true but not if I play heavy storm destroying every spell and trap on the field including that tin can of yours and if I recall destroys Jinzo as well."

Shiro pointed out as Jinzo was back to the field as the player having an empty field once again.

"Now barrel dragon give him a good triple barrel shot!" Shiro shouted as the dragon fired one more time at jinzo.

 **Jinzo:100-2600=0**

 **Shiro:2600 winner**

"And with that I win hand over the teens and we'll be on our merry way." Shiro ending the duel early now expecting to finish his end of the duel.

 **"No I will not go back to that place if I won't have their soul I'll have your soul!"** Jinzo trying to as last case scenario went flying towards Shiro and everyone began to after shiro. But then his body turned into smoke for next to Shiro feet were two cards Jinzo and his equip spell picking them up.

"Well that takes care of the monster now the teens." Shiro said looking around and saw the other teens back alive although knocked out.

"Great let's all get back it's night time and we all got to be ready for tomorrow." Professor Banner told everyone as Jaden and shiro picked up the bodies.

 **"You human! Let me out this form or I'll take your soul and send you to the shadow realm."**

Everyone heard a voice coming from somewhere as Shiro took out and saw it was the Jinzo card as it appeared in its spirit form.

 **"Free me or I'll rip you in two."** Jinzo threaten as he tried to grab shiro but it only seemed to phase through him.

"Is it you guys or do I feel a breeze coming at me?" Shiro asked with a smirk making him angry.

 **"You insolent brat!"** Jinzo shouted until Shiro used his power to turn him back into the card.

"Now let's get outta here I don't want Crowler to be in my case the day before our vacation." Shiro said as they walked out of the power station. Soon everyone made it back to the slifer dorm seeing that night has arrived and everyone began to leave.

"Well wish you luck guys have a nice holiday." Shiro said saying goodbye to Jaden and Syrus.

"You're too." Jaden said as shiro walked back to his dorm room and rest for the night wondering what exactly is Alexis planning. He went to his bed and placed his deck in the corner next to him and began to sleep.

 **"Wake up mortal for you will free me from this state and I will gladly spare your life."** Just as Shiro placed his head on his pillow Jinzo returned in his spirit form and to what sounded like threats to Shiro it sounded like nagging. Shiro ignored his threat as he continued to try and fall asleep.

 **10 pm**

 **"I will feast on your soul and I'll watch as your shout screams of pain of loss."** Jinzo continued to threaten shiro while he was still asleep.

 **Midnight**

 **"I will kill everyone you know and care even if it takes me years I will free myself and torment everyone for years to come."** Jinzo kept on the act for two hours straight as it woke Shiro up to look at the time.

"God damn it's midnight can't you let me sleep?" Shiro asked the spirit.

 **"Never I will keep you up for the rest of your life and-"** Jinzo about to start another threat but heard snoring coming from sleeping Shiro.

 **"Hey wake up I got more threats to tell you."** Jinzo trying to wake up shiro with him trying to punch him.

"Salem could you be a dear and shut him up for me please." Shiro mumbled as Jinzo felt something behind him as he began to sweat seeing salem behind him with a smile yet with a tick mark on her.

 **"Don't you worry you won't hear a thing dear."** Salem said as she grabbed Jinzo and Shiro returned to sleep as screams were heard followed by punching and pleas of mercy throughout the night.

Morning arrived at the docks as a massive ship arrived taking the students to the mainland and everyone were beginning to step aboard. Waiting behind was shiro who was leaning behind a pole looking at the jinzo card from last night.

"I believe that you have learned your lesson now." Shiro told the card.

 **"Yes."** Wall that jinzo said.

 **"Good now stay quiet and maybe I'll use you when I can."** Shiro said placing him back in his deck before anyone thinks of him as crazy.

Shiro looked around seeing more students walk towards the ship. Shiro whistled a tune as he kept on waiting for Alexis as he let out a sigh.

"Well guess I'll go with plan b on my holiday plan." Shiro stood up picking up his bags.

"Shiro!" Shiro turned around to see Alexis running towards him with a bag on her shoulder.

"Sorry hope you weren't waiting for long." Alexis told him.

"No I just got here." Shiro lied.

"Well then let's go." Alexis told him as Shiro picked his bags and went to the boat going back to the city.

 **Chapter end**

 **Please like, follow and give us some reviews thank you please thank you until next time.**

 **(1): The Land of Darkness field spell it looks the one from rwby effect boosts the attack and defense for all Grimm monsters by 800 points.**

 **(2): Ursa** **(1800 atk 1200 def) level 4 normal monster description: born from the realm of darkness this creature of Grimm yearns for battle.**

 **(3): Beowolf(1500 atk 1000 def) level 4 normal monster, description: roaming the world of remnant this wolf of darkness fights anything that comes in its path.**

 **(4): Sea Feilong** **(1800 atk 1500 def) level 4 normal** **monster** **description:** **living** **under** **sea this sea monster hunts any creature of Grimm within its terrain.**

 **(5): Geist** **(950atk/900def)**. **Level 3** **When a monster attacks this monster, Geist can take control of the opponent's monster and when the monster attacks Geist the monster it controls takes the damage instead.**

 **(6): Dragon of Grimm** **(2400atk/2000def) level 6. This monster gets 200 attack points for every Grimm type monster on the graveyard.**

 **(7): The Lady On The Tower** **ritual spell card this card can be used to ritual summon Salem the Queen of Grimm. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.**

 **(8): Salem Queen of Grimm (?atk/?def) this monster gains 800 attack and defense points for every Grimm that has been sent to the graveyard, banished or on the field.**


End file.
